ORIGEN: Libro de Agua
by euchan
Summary: Antes de que existieran los maestros, las naciones y el Avatar, en el mundo se libraba una guerra cruel y mística.  Precuela, vidas pasadas.
1. En el Hielo

*suspiro*

Bien, esto empezó como un proyecto pequeño, lo juro; pero cuando me dí cuenta se convirtió en lo más extenso que haya escrito. Pero no soy quien para juzgar mi propio trabajo, si estas leyendo esto es porque te intereso la idea de una precuela de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang. Esto no es una historia de un avatar anterior, es la historia de cómo surgió el Avatar en el mundo, de cómo eran las cosas antes, el surgimiento de los reinos, los maestros y las ciudades. Los personajes son los mismos que en la serie original, llamémoslo "sus vidas pasadas"; ¿que puedo decir? amo estos personajes.

¡Disfrutenlo!

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es sólo que les eh cogido un cariño inmenso.

* * *

><p><strong>ORIGEN<strong>

Los tiempos eran difíciles cuando no había un líder que unificara el mundo.

**Libro 1: Agua**

Capitulo 1: EN EL HIELO

_Todo parece callado, ni siquiera se escucha el viento helado que sopla; pero se que hace frió, en los hielos perpetuos solo puede hacer frió. Los grandes icebergs se levantan sobre el agua, apenas si se ven sus reflejos en el mar obscuro. Hoy hay luna menguante, no alumbra como la luna llena ni desconcierta como la nueva; pero esta ahí, alumbrando poco, solo para decir que existe y que aun le falta tiempo para desaparecer, justo como la esperanza del pueblo que la alaba. El barco se mueve sigiloso entre la obscura marea, va despacio y con precaución, aun lleva nuestro encargo; pero parece que ellos lo saben, corren, saltan entre el hielo acercándose a su objetivo, hay sombras tratando de acercarse al barco, conocen bien el terreno, se mueven casi sobre el agua, divisan el punto ciego de la guardia y toman el barco. Los guardias se asustan cuando voltean y ven sobre su barco a un ejército vestido de negro con rostros encubiertos; pobre del almirante, a penas si pudo balbucear – sa, sangre de hielo…- antes de que el líder de los rebeldes le cortara la garganta con un tiro eficaz de su afilado boomerang. El líder ha hecho una seña y toda la tropilla se mueve, hay una guerrera entre las filas que es especialmente rápida, ha encontrado la puerta escondida que lleva hasta el sótano del barco, la abre y encuentra el cofre con la carta que hemos enviado._

_¿Esta bien si ella la encuentra? Se supone que solo el rey debía leerla. Esta bien, lo admito, no es el rey quien me preocupa, pero es que él esta siguiendo el barco muy de cerca, tal vez con una oportunidad como esta él pueda al fin lograr su objetivo…lo se, no estoy para contradecirlas…pero solo esta vez, por favor… solo será una intervención pequeña, si puedo? Gracias. No, la princesa no tiene por que enterarse._

Es de mañana en el castillo de la región de los hielos perpetuos; esta zona se encuentra en el sur, donde solo hace frío, el paisaje es solo nieve y agua helada; a pesar de las condiciones la gente logra sobrevivir, en parte por su coraje y en parte por su situación política. El rey que se encarga del lugar es especialmente benevolente, o al menos lo es en comparación con el resto de su familia, sede con cierta facilidad a las exigencias de los rebeldes que se hacen llamar sangre de hielo; pero el rey insiste en hacer los acuerdos en el margen de la legalidad, formalmente la gente no tiene derechos ni hay leyes que obliguen a los estratos mas altos a ayudar a los mas bajos, sin mencionar que la familia real vive gozando privilegios que el general del pueblo no puede ni soñar.

La mañana empieza agitada en la corte. El rey y su hija se reúnen en una sesión de emergencia, ambos parecen consternados. Se reúnen en un amplio salón con paredes lisas hechas de blanca nieve. Están solos, han dejado a todos los guardias afuera. Uno de ellos deja su pocision en la fila y camina discretamente alrededor del edificio hasta quedar frente a la ventana; es pequeña, pero parándose de puntillas puede ver un poco de lo que pasa adentro. El guardia no alcanza a oír nada, pero parece no importarle, sonríe al poder observar a los de adentro, o mas bien, sonríe al observar a la princesa, bonita, esbelta, con los ojos grandes y azules, la tez clara y el cabello tan blanco como la nieve, se le nota como una persona amable; los ojos del joven se pierden en la calida sonrisa de la princesa, ella no llega a verlo.

- Sokka! – llama una chica morena vestida como guardia que esta de pie junto al chico que miraba por la ventana - que haces? Debías ir a buscarme.

- Ham…- el joven reacciona nervioso- no, no hago nada, solo me entretuve un poco, no tienes por que estar tan paranoica Katara.

- Te escabulliste para espiar de nuevo a la princesa – dice molesta su hermana- sabes que es peligroso.

- Tu me hablas de lo que es peligroso? Me vas a decir que no es peligroso que tú te hagas pasar por un guardia – contesta Sokka.

- Todavía que te hago el favor de reemplazarte entre las filas – le contesta la chica bajando la voz- para que tu puedas ir a dormir un rato. Que haces? Vas a espiar una conversación real.

- Es lo mejor – le contesta el muchacho- debemos averiguar que es lo que llevaba ese barco, se tomaron muchas molestias en su seguridad, aun no puedo creer que no hubiera nada a bordo de el.

- Si había algo – le contesta la chica como si fuera algo que ya le hubiera dicho- te digo que había una carta en el baúl dentro del pasadizo que encontré.

- Y donde esta la dichosa carta? – le contesta Sokka enfadado-

- Desapareció justo frente a mis ojos – le dice la chica exasperada- te lo digo, simplemente en una nube de humo, es magia, lo se.

- Katara, deja eso – contesta el muchacho- ya absolutamente nadie cree en la magia, son cuentos para dormir a los niños pequeños, lo mas seguro es que ese barco fuera un señuelo para confundir a los rebeldes.

- Es magia – replica la chica- la magia que solo la familia real puede usar.

- Anda- dice el muchacho mientras camina un poco alejándose del lugar- será mejor dispersarnos, sabes que si nos ven hablando a escondidas comenzaran a sospechar que no somos leales a la corona, nuestros padres no lucharon toda su vida para que nos descubran por ser descuidados.

La chica asiente y vuelve a tomar su puesto en la fila enfrente de la puerta principal.

Dentro de la habitación el rey y su hija, la princesa Yue, conversan.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? – pregunta el rey – debo ir a verificar el barco que atacaron ayer los rebeldes, pero supongo que tu asunto es importante, hija mía.

- Hoy por la mañana – dice intranquila la princesa- sentí como si alguien me despertara de mi profundo sueño, cuando voltee hacia la puerta de mi cuarto para ver si alguien se había escabullido, apareció en el suelo esta carta.

La joven saca de su abrigo una carta, parece simple, común y corriente.

- Apareció en una nube de humo – sigue la joven con voz dulce- parecía magia, la magia de la que me has hablado. La carta, lleva tu nombre padre.

El rey se muestra sorprendido, toma la carta y la lee.

- Haa- suspira el rey- mi querida hija, tu sabes la difícil situación que esta pasando nuestra familia, desde que se nos retiro la magia, nosotros… simplemente hemos decaído, me temo que la parte de la familia que gobierna las mayores zonas ya no son gente de confianza.

- No hable así padre – dice la princesa- son familia al fin y al cabo.

- Lo se- corrige el rey- pero esta es una advertencia de que debemos cuidarnos de cualquiera de los dos príncipes que buscan la corona principal.

- ¿Mis primos? – pregunta la joven- yo se que son algo…testarudos, pero no creo que busquen hacernos daño; tal vez, si…dejaran de ocultarnos tantas cosas…

- Sabes que no – contesta el padre con voz firme- ustedes son demasiado jóvenes aun para esto y mas tu, una mujer no debe cargar tantas preocupaciones – dice mientras se acerca y acaricia la cabeza de su hija- no se porque mi primo tiene tantos problemas con sus hijos, debería darle el trono al mayor y buscar un esposo para su hija, eso si seria productivo.

La princesa cambia su gesto y se le nota triste por el comentario de su padre.

Afuera de la habitación va llegando un señor, parece un noble importante, ya es mayor, se le notan las canas y las arrugas, pero es esbelto su rostro es serio y su mirada decidida y firme.

- Maestro Paku – Saluda el primero de los guardias al verlo llegar- el rey y la princesa están en una reunión, han pedido que no se les moleste.

- Pues su reunión tendrá que ser aplazada- dice altanero el maestro- acaba de llegar una visita, el primer príncipe Zuko de la tierra de los volcanes.

- Mandare llamar a su majestad- dice el guardia mientras se inclina, da la vuelta y camina hasta la puerta-

Al moverse el corpulento guardia deja ver al joven de la segunda fila; parece menos fornido que los demás, sus labios son mas carnosos y sus ojos mas grandes que los de la mayoría. El maestro se le queda viendo detenidamente, Katara se esfuerza por mantener la vista al frente y la postura lo mas masculina posible, si la atrapan haciendo los labores de un hombre la castigaran severamente.

Maestro Paku – llama el primer guardia- ya puede pasar.

Paku deja al delgado guardia y entra a la reunión real.


	2. Información

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es sólo que les eh cogido un cariño inmenso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong> INFORMACION

_Ya llego. Ya esta en la zona de los hielos perpetuos. Se le ve bien. Camina orgulloso hacia el palacio de la familia real. También se le ve un poco cansado, lleva algunos meses sin poder dormir bien. Al rey y a la princesa les están avisando que él esta yendo a verlos, parecen no muy gratos con su visita, igual lo reciben; después de todo son familia. Entra a la habitación donde están el rey y la princesa Yue, Paku se marcha en cuanto lo ve llegar, sale de la habitación, pero se queda afuera, inspeccionando a los guardias. Dentro de la habitación Zuko conversa con su tío y su prima, él les pregunta sobre el barco, pero el rey le miente y le dice que no es nada importante; él no es tonto y se da cuenta rápidamente de que le están mintiendo, pero también es muy irritable y ya ha perdido los estribos._

Katara sigue de pie enfrente de la habitación, la joven se esfuerza por mantenerse firme ante tanto ajetreo.

- Pero que tanto estará pasando ahí? – Dice en voz baja la chica para si misma cuando escucha los gritos de Zuko-

- No lo se – responde Paku, que se mantenía a un lado de ella observándola sospechosamente- pero será mejor que lo averigüe.

_El lleva mucho buscándolas, no es su culpa estar desesperado, tal vez deberían darle mas pistas. Esta bien, hagan las cosas como ustedes quieran, de cualquier forma el seguro lograra encontrarlas. Ouh… parece que el maestro Paku ha escuchado el alboroto y ahora entra a la habitación para ver que pasa. El joven príncipe actúa con precaución y se limita a irse, Yue lo sigue y dejan a Paku y al rey Arnok en la habitación._

- Ese joven parece problemático – le dice Paku al rey una vez que los dos príncipes se han retirado-

- Ha… - suspira el rey – no me sorprende, con los padres que tiene no podía ser de otra forma. Pero los problemas que él da son menores, al menos a él aun lo podemos controlar.

- No hay nada que no se pueda controlar con la determinación adecuada – responde Paku-

El rey voltea hacia él, ese es su hombre de confianza, su mano derecha; si él le da un consejo será mejor que lo tome.

- Maestro, hay algo en lo que necesito su ayuda – dice el rey cambiando su tono a uno mas amable-.

- Le serviré en todo lo que pueda – le responde Paku con humildad-

- Me preocupa mi hija – prosigue el rey – me temo que esta entrando en una edad de rebeldía, ella se esfuerza por tratar de comprender asuntos que siempre le he negado, mas que nunca me preocupa la forma en que querrá gobernar esta región cuando yo ya no este; creo…que lo mejor seria buscarle un prometido, tal vez así entendería mas que tipo de vida es la que deseo para ella.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente señor – contesta Paku sonriente- me encargare de buscar al joven adecuado.

La puerta no había cerrado completamente, si cualquiera de los guardias hubiera guardado silencio y prestado atención hubiera podido enterarse de todo lo que el rey y su consejero habían platicado. Al menos uno de ellos lo había hecho, aquel que tenia los ojos mas grandes y azules, ella era a la única a la que podía interesarle esa información.

_Es de noche… vienen barcos sobre el horizonte. Navegan silenciosos entre los pedazos de hielo, los barcos son grandes, navíos imperiales, adornados, ostentosos, la familia real va sobre ellos. No cualquier parte de la familia, en ese barco se acercan los más importantes, el rey y la reina que gobiernan el mundo entero, la cabeza de la familia. La guardia del barco es mucha, todos están atentos, los rebeldes de la zona podrían atacar en cualquier momento._

_- Sangre de hielo! – grita uno de los guardias al divisar una sombra que se mueve-._

_De repente al barco lo cubre una lluvia de flechas, figuras sombrías salen de lo alto de los icebergs y llegan a los barcos, derriban con movimientos rápidos a los guardias. Algunos guardias logran derribar a algunos rebeldes, todo pasa rápido y, sin que nadie lo advierta un hombre logra penetrar en el cuarto de maquinas, descubre las escaleras y baja hacia los camarotes. Salen guardias a tratar de detenerlo, el hombre los derriba con el movimiento habil y certero de su boomerang, llega a la última habitación, rompe el seguro de la puerta y la habré de golpe. A penas y logra ver su interior… una luz brillante, un haz centellante, un rayo azul lo golpea de frente…_

_- Kya… - se esculla que murmura con esfuerzo el hombre antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente._

En tierra firme, no muy lejos de ahí, una mujer sostiene con su mano la mano de su muy pequeño hijo y con su vientre sostiene la vida de su aun mas pequeña hija, mientras espera que su marido regrese…

- ¡Padre! – exclama el joven al despertarse.

Una pesadilla. No le sorprendía, su madre le había contado tantas veces esa historia, no, la verdad es que se la había contado muy pocas, pero había quedado en su cabeza para siempre. Su padre, muerto de una forma tan inexplicable, no podía ser verdad que la familia real tuviera magia, el destino no podía favorecer a gente como esa.

Sokka se matenia pensativo escondido entre las dunas de nieve, de repente vio acercarse a la princesa Yue. Era verdad, no toda la familia real era tan mala.

- ¡Zuko! ¡Zuko! – le decía Yue a su primo mientras lo seguía – ya déjate de esto y escúchame un momento, por favor.

- ¡Que! – le responde Zuko molesto deteniéndose y girando hacia ella-.

- Se responde mande – le corrige ella con un gesto amable-

La princesa solo recibe una mirada sarcástica.

- No tienes por que ponerte así – prosigue la princesa- mi padre puede ser una persona difícil, pero tu tampoco eres muy cooperativo.

- Tienen información que yo necesito – dice Zuko con aire de frustración- he pasado ya dos años en esta búsqueda y todo el tiempo ustedes pudieron haberme ayudado.

- Tampoco es como si tú nos hubieras pedido ayuda – le responde Yue muy seria-

Pero la actitud de su prima solo logra enfurecer más al muchacho.

- Te puedo ayudar si quieres – le dice Yue dudando un poco –

Zuko la mira esperanzado, pero en un segundo nota que a ella no la mueve simplemente la caridad.

- ¿Que quieres? – le reponde –

- Intercambiar información – le dice ella mientras observa a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los vea – es obvio que a los dos nos ocultan cosas.

La princesa no era muy buena revisando el terreno, pues a Sokka le basta agacharse un poco entre las dunas para poder seguir escuchando la conversación.

- Ahora más que nunca – dice Yue con precaución – creo…que realmente existe la magia.

- Si no existiera yo estaría ahora donde esta mi hermana – responde Zuko con recelo-

- ¿Que es lo que te mandaron a buscar? – le pregunta Yue como si fuera algo que había querido preguntar desde el principio-

- Nuestra familia poseía magia – respondio el muchacho- eso es un hecho; pero se no fue retirada hace unos años, demasiados para que tu o yo lo recordemos, pero…al parecer esa magia lo otorgo y lo quito algun tipo de deidad o espíritu…algún tipo de…dios.

- ¿Buscas un dios? – preguntó Yue incrédula-

- Tres para ser exacto – prosigue Zuko esforzándose por parecer coherente- los antiguos escritos las describen como tres diosas de la fortuna, se supone que la familia real las cuidaba para que ellas siguieran otorgándonos sus dones; pero debio pasar algo que lo arruino. He estado investigando estos últimos años, pero solo he encontrado una serie de símbolos extraños en las ruinas antiguas; parte de esos símbolos los llevaba el barco que entro ayer al puerto de esta zona; llevo semanas siguiéndolo, no es un barco normal, apareció en medio del mar, en una nube de humo.

Yue continuaba mirándolo incrédulamente, pero no podía dudar que había algo de místico en todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunta Zuko-¿ que es lo que esta pasando?

Yue dudó un segundo, pero le respondió.

- El barco que atacaron los rebeldes – dijo la joven – por nuestras fuentes, parece que solo llevaba un cofre pequeño, de los que se usan para entregar las cartas de la realeza; pero…estaba vació.

La cara de decepción del muchacho.

- En su lugar – prosiguió la chica- apareció una carta en mi habitación.

- ¿Apareció? – preguntó el joven con un poco mas de ánimos-

- Apareció, justo así, en una pequeña nube de polvo – siguió la princesa- de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiera creído.

- Y donde esta ahora? – preguntó el príncipe –

- La tiene mi padre – dijo la chica arrepintiéndose de habérsela dado – la guardara en las bodegas, seguramente en la que esta escondida debajo de la principal.

- Gracias – le respondió Zuko – se que te arriesgas al ayudarme.

- Esta bien – le contestó con amabilidad la princesa- no eres el único que atraviesa una situación difícil.

La verdad es que Sokka también desearía poder agradecerle por la información.


	3. Camino

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es sólo que les eh cogido un cariño inmenso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 CAMINO<strong>

_Ha vuelto la noche; es como si todo lo importante pasara de noche, o al menos todo lo que pasa en los hielos perpetuos… _

_Esta noche se ha puesto un disfraz, no quiere que nadie lo reconozca. Pero yo puedo verlo claramente… y se escabulle, debe saber que es peligroso, pero igual va; corre, se esconde, salta, se esconde…observa. De repente, encuentra una puerta y entra. El almacén es grande y lo que él busca es pequeño. Camina sigiloso entre los estantes, mueve cada cosa sospechosa. Reconoce la caja fuerte y la intenta abrir…no puede, se desespera, cojee la espada y rompe el candado de la caja con un movimiento brusco. Hace ruido y llama la atención de unos guardias. Corre y se esconde; ya lleva la carta en la mano. Es imprudente, esta desesperado por saber lo que la carta contiene…se levanta un poco la mascara y lee con prisa el pergamino…que bonitos ojos tiene…esta leyendo pero…ham; un guardia ha visto una sombra moverse y grita - rebeldes!- arroja un cuchillo hacia donde esta Zuko, pero él no se mueve…muévete!...ha…el cuchillo no le ha dado, el guardia apuntaba hacia atrás de el, había otro muchacho escondido, este segundo muchacho cae herido, no parece grave; pero seguro es suficiente para que el guardia alerte a los demás. Una flecha sale desde otro escondite y derriba al guardia, una chica sale y auxilio al joven que esta herido, ella lo llama hermano y le pregunta si ya encontró donde esta la carta; el muchacho se incorpora con dificultad y señala hacia donde esta escondido el príncipe. Ella prepara su arco y sus flechas y apunta una hacia la figura obscura de mascara azul…la figura se levanta y corta la flecha con sus espadas. Ella saca una espada, bueno…es mas como un machete. El le hace frente con sus espadas dobles y con algunos movimientos hábiles logra derribarla, je…por supuesto que es mas fuerte…ham, pero que; parece que ella solo trataba de atraerlo a un ángulo donde su hermano pudiera derribarlo con su boomerang…que tal? … son listos. Lo derriban y tratan de huir; pero notan que olvidaron la carta y que él la tiene, regresan y tratan de quitársela; él sabe que no puede con los dos en esas condiciones y…arroja su espada hacia un cristal que se rompe, parece que trataba de llamar la atención de los guardias. Ahora los tres chicos están completamente rodeados… _

_Que? aa….ya voy…._

_Lo siento, parece que la princesa me llama, luego veremos que les ocurrió._

Comienza a salir el sol. Todos se han reunido en la plaza principal, una explanada de nieve justo en el centro de la congelada ciudad. Los nobles se mantienen expectantes sentados sobre hermosas sillas de piel, mientras el pueblo esta de pie viendo el escenario. El rey y la princesa salen de su palacio y junto con una gran escolta caminan hasta la plaza, llegan a la explanada y suben al escenario.

Sobre el escenario están tres figuras encapuchadas, atadas de manos y pies, puestas de rodillas y con el rostro cubierto. Una de las figuras esta vestida de negro con una mascara azul que recuerda mucho a un demonio; las otras dos figuras también van de negro, pero ellos se cubren la cara con pasamontañas, justo como se visten los sangre de hielo. El rey los mira, se nota que los desprecia profundamente. La princesa los mira, se nota que los compadece profundamente.

- Estas personas – comienza a hablar el rey de frente a la gente refiriéndose a los tres prisionero- ayer eran parte de esta comunidad, de nuestra gente, de mi gente; pero anoche trataron de robarme, se escabulleron en lugares prohibidos y perturbaron la paz que cobija nuestra noble ciudad y por eso…deben de ser castigados!

La gente grita, algunos victorean al rey, otros más silban y gritan solo para romper la tensión; pero la mayoría ve con desencanto como mas gente valiente va a morir por tratar de luchar por la justicia. El rey nota la incertidumbre de su gente y trata de calmarlos.

- Son ladrones –dice con voz firme- son terroristas y si alguno de ustedes piensa que sus razones pueden ser nobles solo recuerden que sus métodos no los son.

El rey voltea y llama a los guardias para que les retiren las mascaras. Los guardias se acercan y arrancan los pasamontañas de los rostros de los dos hermanos.

- ¿Quienes son? – pregunta el rey-

- Un guardia de palacio y una curandera – responde uno de los guardias- son hermanos, huérfanos, acogidos por el palacio.

- Peor que ladrones – reclama el rey con voz firme- traidores, ustedes pasaran el resto de sus días en prisión.

El rey hace una seña y manda quitar la mascara azul que lleva el tercer prisionero. Yue bloquea la mirada. El guardia retira la mascara, pero se queda atónito cuando ve el rostro del joven príncipe, voltea y ve al rey con incredulidad.

- ¿Pero que? – exclama el rey mientras se acerca furioso a su sobrino- mi propia familia, ¿tu estas con los rebeldes? Eres un traidor.

- No, tu lo eres – responde altanero el joven-

Zuko recibe un golpe en la cara, aun esta atado así que cae al suelo, esta frió.

- ¿Como te atreves? – le grita el rey-

El rey va a dictaminar una sentencia cuando Yue se atraviesa, se interpone nerviosa entre su padre y su primo, esta de rodillas y de frente a su padre.

- Por favor – dice ella con tono angustioso- perdónalo, lo confunde el que le oculten tantas cosas, lo orillaron a la desesperación, la misión que le han encomendado es difícil y desconcertante y…también es verdad que nosotros no le brindamos la ayuda que pudimos haberle brindado.

El rey mira a su sobrino con desprecio, pero es incapaz de negarle algo a su hija.

- Por honor a la familia – dictamina el rey con voz firme- lo dejare marchar, pero no podrá volver a poner un solo pie en esta ciudad, no quiero que nos vuelva a pedir nada y, por respeto a tu padre…no le informaremos nada.

Yue lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿A el lo perdonan? – se escucho el reclamo de Katara, quien seguía hincada y atada a un lado de su hermano – ¿perdonan a un príncipe que trato de robar solo para su beneficio? ¿Y a nosotros que?

- Ustedes son ladrones comunes – trato de callarla el rey –

- ¡No! – contesta la chica ante el asombro de la gente- somos ladrones pobres y sin linaje, que tratábamos de robar algo que beneficiara a nuestra gente, ustedes son los ladrones comunes, por que roban para ustedes mismos, nosotros no les importamos. Mírense! – grita la chica refiriéndose a la gente- cuanto tiempo hemos vivido divididos? Aquí, en las calles, en las casas, en los trabajos! Nos llaman terroristas, ladrones, traidores; pero si tenemos que ser leales a este tipo de rey, yo prefiero ser…

Un golpe en la nuca la hace callar.

- No interrumpas al rey – le dice el guardia parado detrás de ella-

- ¡Llévenselos de una vez! – grita el rey a los guardias- a esos dos a los calabozos y a mi sobrino déjenlo fuera de la ciudad!

Yue mira con aflicción a los dos jóvenes que se llevan arrastrando, es verdad, ella era capaz de abogar por su propia familia, pero por su gente…era muchísimo mas difícil.

Las celdas de prisión son incluso mas frías que la ciudad. Sin cobijas ni ropa adecuada los dos hermanos se mantienen uno al lado de otro para seguir con vida.

- Gran discurso – le dice Sokka a su hermana con mucho orgullo – son pocos los que son tan valientes.

- De mucho nos sirvió – Katara esta afligida- con este frió dudo que podamos idear una forma de salir de aquí.

- No puedo creer que esto realmente nos este pasando – dice el muchacho con pesadez- mama y papa deben estar decepcionado…

- No – trata de animarlo su hermana- nosotros, hemos luchado hasta el final, justo como se los prometimos.

Los dos se miran, la situación es difícil, pero si pierden las esperanzas lo habrán perdido todo.  
>No puedo creer que la princesa haya hecho algo como eso – dice Sokka decepcionado-<p>

- ¿Que? – responde Katara con un poco mas de animo- ¿creías que tu adorada princesa abogaría por nosotros? Son realeza Sokka, solo se interesan por ellos mismos.

- Es una pena que opinen así – interrumpe Yue desde la puerta-

La princesa se acerca a la celda y mira a los dos muchachos.

- ¿Que hace aquí? – pregunta Sokka confundido-

- Ustedes…- le responde Yue tratando de mantenerse firme- tienen razón, mi gente, necesita mi ayuda, la verdad…es que no creo que ustedes hallan hecho nada malo.

Los dos hermanos no pueden evitar mostrarse sorprendidos.

La princesa saca las llaves de su abrigo y abre la celda. Sokka y Katara se ponen de pie y salen. Pasan a la princesa, están por irse.

- Esperen – los detiene la princesa- hay un pequeño barco anclado en el puerto, el mas pequeño de todos, es el único cuyas velas son de color rojo. Les convendría abordarlo.

- ¿Por que? – pregunta Sokka-

- Ese es el barco de mi primo – responde Yue un tanto nerviosa- si ustedes buscaban esa carta, es por que buscan lo mismo que el.

- Las tres diosas de la fortuna – dice Katara- ¿ellas podrán liberar a nuestro pueblo?

- Eso espero – le responde Yue son la voz mas firme – Buena suerte.

Con esto se despiden.

Katara y Sokka salen de la prisión con cautela, llegan al puerto y buscan el barco mas pequeño de velas rojas; ya es tiempo de que dejen el polo sur.


	4. Marea

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es sólo que les eh cogido un cariño inmenso.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 MAREA<strong>

_Ya les han dado su sentencia, al parecer al final los atraparon a los tres. Al príncipe lo llevan los guardias, son bastante bruscos con el. Le desatan las manos y los pies y lo arrojan a su barco, pobre, a penas si puede ponerse de pie, el cabello le cubre la cara.  
>Los guardias le gritan que por órdenes del rey debe marcharse de inmediato, que no podrá volver jamás. Zuko mira a su alrededor, hay pocos hombres en cubierta, parece que no le agrada mucho, trata de mantener la compostura ante los pocos hombres que aun le sirven y grita que icen las velas, que ya deben partir, que no se preocupen por nada que ya tiene una buena pista. ¿Es cierto? ¿En esa carta realmente había mucha información? No?…lo suponía, él solo esta alardeando; aunque también es probable que él crea que descubrió algo importante. Ah si, la narración, discúlpenme. El barco zarpa…pero, hay algo de lo que Zuko no se ha dado cuenta, dentro del barco, en el ultimo cuarto del pequeño sótano, van unos polisones, parece que esos hermanos, si pudieron evadir la sentencia del rey, son hábiles, podrán quedarse escondidos hasta llegar a tierra firme. ¿A dónde se dirige? ¿A las montañas altas? No tendría sentido, a menos que… ¿no puede pensar aun que él sigue vivo o si? Hom… solo el podría deducir algo así de esa carta. Las montañas mas altas del sur, el sabe que ahí no hay mas que ermitaños, ¿te preocupa atl? No tiene porque, ha..¿no es algo precipitado? No, no te estoy contradiciendo, es solo que…si, entiendo. Será mejor que hagas lo que te parece mas correcto, pero al menos…seria bueno arrojarlo a un lugar mas seguro ¿no? uno donde podamos vigilarlo mejor, después de todo, esos dos hermanos han demostrado que también debemos cuidarnos de ellos.<em>

Zuko estaba sobre su barco, al frente, viendo el horizonte.

- ¿Hacia las montañas señor? – pregunta su subordinado-

- Así es – responde Zuko sin siquiera voltear a verlo-

- ¿De nuevo a las montañas señor? – recalco el guardia como si le pesara trazar ese rumbo-

Zuko volteo al fin, se le notaba furioso.

- Ya he dado la orden, ¿o es que quieres contradecirme? – le grito-

El sirviente agacha la cabeza y se retira en silencio.

Zuko veía con nostalgia las montañas del sur, ese Abia sido el ultimo lugar del que le habia hablado su tío. Su tío…como lo extrañaba, tal vez, con la información que había obtenido podría al fin encontrar una pista sobre el.

En el sótano se daba una conversación en voz baja.

- ¿Sabes a donde se dirige este barco? – pregunto Katara a su hermano-

- ¿Y como lo voy a saber? He pasado todo el tiempo junto a ti, escondido – Sokka se oía pesimista-  
>Katara lo voltea a ver con fastidio.<p>

- Los guardias que pasaron hace rato – dijo Sokka – dijeron algo sobre ir a las montañas del sur, ya sabes, donde viven los ermitaños.

- Pero siempre nos dijeron que nadie debe acercarse a esas montañas – contesto Katara- esa gente… es peligrosa.

- Creo que ya comprobamos que este príncipe no tiene una concepción normal del peligro –dijo Sokka sarcástico- igual que tan peligrosa puede ser esa gente?

- Viven en esas montañas tan altas – prosiguió Katara como si recitara una lección aprendida en la escuela- nadie puede escalar esos picos, pero ellos si, hay gente que dice que pueden saltar hasta tres metros en el aire y que…son magos.

- Por favor – le contesta su hermano mas incrédulo que nunca- que hay de lo de "solo la familia real puede usar magia" eso es lo que pasa con las mentiras, cambian cada vez que las cuentan.

- La familia real podía usar magia – contesta Katara molesta- eso todos lo saben, pero esos hombres que viven solos en las montañas hacen cosas extrañas, cada persona que trata de escalar esas montañas que no pertenece a su grupo es derribado por una ventisca de aire, eso no es normal.

- A lo mejor solo son mejores escaladores que el resto – trata de corregir Sokka-

Un ruido los interrumpe.

-¿Que esta pasando? – pregunta nerviosa Katara-

El barco se tambalea, las olas comienzan a danzar alrededor del barco. En cubierta Zuko cae al suelo, comienza una lluvia atroz y todos sus hombres entran al cuarto de maquinas, Zuko los sigue, como estaba en la punta del barco es el ultimo en la fila, va a entrar cuando le cierran la puerta, desde la ventanilla puede ver los ojos del sirviente con el que acababa de hablar.

- Abran! – grita Zuko desesperado-

Su subordinado no responde y todos los que estaban adentro se alejan de la puerta.

- ¿Eso esta bien? – pregunta uno de los hombres al que acaba de cerrar la puerta-

- Él es un mal capitán, lo hemos seguido durante años y no nos ha conducido a nada, estaremos mejor sin él – le contesto el hombre con seguridad-

_Malditos_

Zuko resbala sobre la cubierta del barco, la lluvia cae sobre él con fuerza y le impide moverse, ya no hay mas, las olas parecen querer quebrar el barco. El agua se levanta de el mar y las olas pierden su forma, dos manos gigantes de agua, Zuko no puede creer lo que ve, las manos levantan el barco…

- Atl… - susurra el príncipe justo antes de perder el conocimiento –

- Despierta…despierta… - dice una voz extrañamente familiar-

Zuko lanza un pequeño gemido, trata de abrir los ojos, todo el cuerpo le duele.

- Ya despierta que no tengo tu tiempo – sigue la voz- ya deja de causar lastima

Antes de abrir los ojos Zuko reconoce la voz, un dolor mas profundo que el de hace un momento lo invade por completo.

- Despierta de una vez Zuzu – dice la voz –

Zuko abre los ojos, la ve, con esa sonrisa altanera y su lujosa ropa; justo la ultima persona a quien hubiera deseado deberle la vida.


	5. Presentaciones

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es sólo que les eh cogido un cariño inmenso.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 PRESENTACIONES<p>

_Parece que Zuko estará bien, solo será cuestión de que se trague un poco de su orgullo. Veamos… ¿Qué paso con los demás? ¿En verdad no les darán ningún tipo de castigo a esos traidores? ¿En verdad? ¿Puedo encargarme yo? Muchas, muchísimas gracias, hace tiempo que mi pequeña mascota tiene hambre… creo que esos marineros serán un buen regalo para el; pero no hay porque devorar a esos hermanos, después de todo ellos también hacen cosas divertidas y si ustedes dicen que les están destinadas grandes cosas yo les creo. Descuiden, ellos ya están fuera de peligro_

- Katara… Katara…Katara! – llamaba Sokka desesperado- Ya despierta.

Katara despertó y vio a su hermano atado junto a ella. A los dos los mantenían atados de pies y manos, sentados en el suelo con todas sus heridas mal vendadas.

- Creo que si llegamos a tierra firme – dijo Sokka sarcástico-

- ¿Estamos en las montañas del sur? – pregunto Katara confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor, todo el decorado era tan…verde-

- Están en la zona de los valles, al este del continente mas grande – interrumpió una voz que se acercaba a ellos-

La voz provenía de una joven que no aparentaba ser mayor que ellos, de piel clara amarillosa, ojos cafés, cabello corto y lacio, postura firme y un maquillaje que simulaba un antifaz sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto la chica-

- ¿Quien eres tú? – le respondió Sokka altanero – y ¿donde estamos? Ni la peor de las tormentas nos podría conducir desde los mares frente a las montañas del sur hasta los valles del este.

Yo no he mentido, estamos en el territorio de los valles del este y yo soy Suki, líder del grupo de gitanas que derrocara a la familia real – dijo la chica con orgullo – así que si ustedes son sirvientes de ese arrogante príncipe mejor dense cuenta que si quieren seguir siendo los únicos sobrevivientes de su barco tendrán que cooperar conmigo.

- ¿Sirvientes? – contesto Katara un poco más tranquila – claro que no, preferiría morir que servirle a ese tipo.

- Ustedes son gitanas – dijo Sokka con asombro – entre los sangre de hielo se habla mucho de ustedes.

- ¿Que saben ustedes de los sangre de hielo? – pregunto Suki-

- Éramos… somos parte de ellos – respondió Sokka aparentando seguridad – tratamos de robarle a los reyes en los hielos perpetuos, nos encerraron, escapamos y nos escondimos como polisones en el barco en el que nos hallaron.

Suki los miraba con incredulidad.

- Vamos – siguió Katara- si fuéramos guardias llevaríamos el uniforme y no es así, seguro y reconoces la ropa de prisioneros

Suki seguía dudando, pero ellos le inspiraban confianza, sus manos se veían desgastadas por el trabajo duro y sus ropas eran gruesas, definitivamente provenían de la zona de los hielos perpetuos.

- Y si son parte de los sangre de hielo…¿por qué no están con ellos? – pregunto Suki- después de todo se supone que son muy unidos.

Katara miro a Sokka con tristeza, como si la orgullosa guerrera hubiera dado con su punto débil.

- Ese es nuestro código - respondió Sokka con pesadez- nuestra organización no es nada sin el anonimato, la única forma de mantenernos seguros en un lugar tan pequeño y aislado es si podemos mantenernos ocultos. Si uno del grupo es descubierto…lo abandonamos, todos lo sabemos y lo aceptamos, el grupo antes que nosotros.

Los ojos del muchacho eran profundos y azules, a pesar de estar diciendo una verdad tan cruel no titubeaban, eran honestos; fueron los ojos de la guerrera los que titubearon al verlos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica con túnica y maquillaje igual a los de Suki entro cargando a otra chica de aspecto similar que sangraba de un costado.

- ¡Suki! – clamo la chica al entrar

- Pero que paso? – Pregunto alertada al tiempo que se acercaba a su compañera-

- Hirieron a Chun Tian, parece grave – le respondió la chica mientras extendían a su compañera herida en el suelo- los guardias de la princesa estaban saqueando una casa, intervenimos, pero eran muchos…

- Haa… ya casi no quedan vendas – se quejo Suki –

- Si hacen otro tipo de atado pueden usar menos – dijo Katara aun de rodillas-

- ¿Que? – Pregunto interesada la chica-

- Soy curandera, libérame y veré que puedo hacer por su amiga – dijo Katara –

- Si es un truco – advirtió Suki –

- No, en serio – respondió Sokka, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar determinación – Katara es muy buena, a mi me a salvado la vida muchas veces.

La chica herida en el suelo lanzo un gemido, eso le basto a Suki para ordenar a su amiga que los liberara.

- ¿Cuanto vendaje tienes? – pregunto Katara-

Le dieron el vendaje.

- ¿Que la hirió?... ¿come bien? …¿Tienen medicina? … siguió preguntando Katara, se notaba que sabia lo que hacia. En media hora la chica parecía recuperarse, abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa.

- Gracias – dijo Suki al fin – después de todo si son amigables.

Katara y Sokka se sonrieron el uno al otro.

- Supongo que entonces ustedes serán nuestro invitados – prosiguió Suki mientras se ponía de pie – no tenemos mucho, pero si ustedes son quienes dicen ser probablemente persigamos lo mismo y podremos ayudarnos mutuamente.

El entusiasmo de los dos hermanos era evidente.

- Qui Tian – llamo Suki refiriéndose a la otra chica – llama a las demás, lo primero es presentarse.

La chica se puso de pie rápidamente, asintió y salio de la habitación.

Nuestra organización es parte del movimiento de rebeldes que lucha por la libertad de la gente aquí, en la región de los valles – comenzó a explicar la gitana mientras volvía su compañera- vivíamos en una lucha mas o menos justa en contra del cacique de esta región, pero parece ser que la corona decidió tomar sus precauciones y hace un año enviaron a la hija menor del gran rey para que nos aplacara.

- Se oye difícil – dijo Katara-

- Lo es – asintió Suki- la princesa Azula es despiadada y para nuestra desgracia también es muy lista, al parecer si logra frenar nuestro movimiento le cederán el derecho al trono, así que no tiene ningún tipo de piedad en contra de nosotras…

- ¿Estamos en la zona de los valles verdad? … ¿ y entonces aquí también es donde luchan…? – Sokka no termino su pregunta, pues la mirada de Suki lo detuvo – ham…perdón, supongo que no te gusta el tema y eso…

- Preguntas por los radicales – respondió Suki sin disimular su enojo- ellos luchan igual que nosotras, bueno, no igual; la verdad es que no son mas que ladrones comunes, no entienden la verdadera justicia, no tienen consideración en matar a nadie. También vivimos en constantes luchas contra ellos, nosotras los evitamos lo más posible, pero insisten en provocarnos.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron cuatro adorables jovencitas en fila. Todas vestían con pantalones bombachos, blusas más bien ajustadas y mangas acampanadas, sin mencionar el antifaz de maquillaje que llevaban. Cuatro de ellas iban del mismo tono de verde y una de ellas de uno un poco mas claro.

- Ya están aquí – dijo Suki cambiando de tono- nuestra organización es grande y tiene muchos aliados, pero nosotras somos la cabecilla de todo.

Se acerco a ellas y pronuncio sus nombres al tiempo de que un gesto con la mano las señalaba.

- Chun tian es quien esta herida, las demás son Xia tian, Dong tian, Qiu tian y Ty lee – dijo Suki con gran orgullo-

Katara y Sokka se voltearon a ver un segundo confundidos.

- Haaa… y por que su nombre no termina en tian? – pregunto Sokka con tono ingenuo mientras señalaba a la chica con la ropa de diferente tono de verde-

Las guerreras pedieron su postura seria y en sus gestos demostraron que no era la primera vez que se les hacia tan ridícula pregunta.

- Porque tiene un ridículo afán protagónico – respondió Dong Tian –

- No es cierto – se defendió Ty lee- mi nombre es mi nombre, no es algo que yo halla escogido.

- Ya, ya – interrumpió Suki- no es como si fuera realmente muy importante, igual y mi nombre también es diferente.

Con gesto adorable y casi infantil Ty lee da un giro para posarse al lado de Suki.

- ¡Así es! – clama feliz la gitana-

Sokka y Katara se vuelven a mirar el uno al otro, ya están mas tranquilos, parece que la gente que los rescato son buenas personas.

No tan lejos de ahí, en el palacio que era el centro de la ciudad otros dos hermanos compartían miradas no tan amigables.

- Ya déjate de cosas y levántate de una vez – decía Azula mientras se sentaba en una hermosa silla adornada con motivos verde olivo- no creerás la sorpresa que me lleve cuando mis guardias encontraron los restos de tu barco encallado en la playa…

Azula seguía hablando mientras Zuko trataba de levantarse entre leves quejidos de la lujosa cama donde había despertado. La habitación donde estaban era amplia, parecía una enfermería increíblemente adornada, estaban solos, Zuko solo traía puesto su pantalón y un zapato, el resto de el estaba cubierto por una sabana verde; noto de inmediato que no traía las espadas.

- … buscamos a los demás sobrevivientes pero suponemos que la tormenta que te arrastro fue demasiado…- Azula parecía seguir hablando, pero los ojos de Zuko se clavaron penetrantes en ella-

- No vengas con tus ridículos cuentos – dijo Zuko al fin-

- ¿Ridículos? – replico la princesa- ¿es que no vas a darme las gracias por salvarte la vida? Hermanito.

- Tu no me salvaste – replico Zuko – Atl fue quien no me mato y también fue ella quien me trajo aquí.

- ¿Atl? – pregunto con desencanto la princesa- y ella es…?

- Atl, la diosa del mar y el agua – dijo Zuko mientras se ponía de pie con dificultades- y no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Azula seguía con su gesto de inocente mientras Zuko veía alrededor buscando sus espadas.

- Atl, diosa del mar y el agua; Tletl, diosa del fuego y Ehecatl, diosa de los vientos – recitaba Zuko- se bien que sabes mas sobre ellas de lo que me quieres decir.

- Son los nombres de las tres antiguas deidades – respondió Azula como si fuera algo obvio- las que llamaban, las tres diosas de la fortuna, nuestra familia creyó en ellas durante generaciones; por suerte, ahora estamos en busca de explicaciones un poco mas…elevadas….igual si tu quieres seguir creyendo en cuentos de hadas, por mi no hay problema Zuzu.

- Mientes, lo se – respondió Zuko extrañamente seguro-

- ¿Y como sabes lo que yo creo y lo que no? – pregunto Azula con su tono de superioridad-

- La carta que llego al polo sur – dijo Zuko – una que fue llevaba en un barco con los símbolos de las tres diosas, la carta que puedo asegurarte contenía magia…tu la enviaste.


	6. Risa

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 Risa<p>

- Jajajajaja – se hecha a reír Azula-

Su hermano no deja de mirarla con sospecha.

- No es una broma Azula! – clama Zuko fuera de si- Ya déjate de juegos y dime lo que sabes…

- Se que alguien trata de engañarte – prosigue Azula- no se nada sobre una carta enviada al polo sur, hace meses que no tengo contacto con el viejo Tío Arnok, sea lo que sea, parece que te equivocaste de nuevo hermanito.

- Vi tu nombre que firmaba la carta Azula – reclama Zuko – no trates de engañarme.

- Bien Zuko, supongamos que yo si se algo sobre estas famosas deidades – siguió Azula mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación – pero si yo lo se, o las conozco o algo por el estilo; entonces ¿Por qué aun no he usado sus poderes?

La mirada de Zuko seguía acusándola, pero se trono confusa de repente.

- He estado luchando en esta región durante un año – recalco la princesa- de haber tenido la posibilidad de usar "magia" ya lo habría hecho.

- Tal vez no puedes – intuyo Zuko-

- ¿Por qué no podría? – respondió Azula altanera- soy parte de la familia real, soy parte de los elegidos que gobiernan esta tierra. Solo admítelo Zuzu, no tiene sentido que yo sepa algo al respecto.

Zuko se quedo callado, la verdad es que no tenia argumentos.

- Pero tampoco creo que tu este intentando culparme solo por que si – prosiguió Azula ante su asombrado hermano – tu no eres el tipo de persona que - inventa esas cosas…

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Zuko confundido-

- Es bien sabido que hay gente tratando de dañar a la familia real – siguió Azula – lo mas probable es que tu hayas caído en una trampa.

Zuko no sabia que pensar.

- Solo piénsalo – dijo Azula con altanería- somos los dos herederos, uno de nosotros un día tendrá el control absoluto sobre esta tierra, es obvio que a nuestros enemigos les costearía que fuéramos enemigos.

- ¿Nuestros enemigos? – Le siguió Zuko-

- Enemigos de la corona, rebeldes, gente envidiosa que cuestiona nuestros métodos y nuestra autoridad, o que? ¿De verdad ninguno de ellos estuvo implicado en tu pequeño incidente con la famosa carta? – insistía la princesa-

- Los sangre de hielo atacaron el barco donde iba y… - Zuko hacia memoria mientras las palabras de Azula parecían cobrar mas y mas sentido- había un par de rebeldes cuando fui a robarla.

- Ahí esta – dijo Azula victoriosa-

Zuko aun no parecía convencido, aun no confiaba en su hermana.

- Zuko… - siguió la princesa- ahora mas que nunca es cuando la familia debe estar unida, mi lucha en esta tierra debe acabar lo mas rápido posible, tal vez es por eso que tu llegaste hasta aquí.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Zuko-

- Hermanito – le dijo Azula con su tono amable- sabes que mi padre va en declive, ya no es el imponente rey que solía ser, mientras tanto, tu y yo estamos en el apogeo de nuestras vidas; no vale la pena que ninguno de los dos se desgaste por las ridículas tareas que mi padre nos ha impuesto.

- Ve al punto – sugirió cortantemente Zuko-

Ayuda a vencer a los grupos rebeldes que poblan esta zona y yo convenceré a papa de que te deje volver- ofreció Azula-

- ¿Y el trono? – pregunto Zuko-

Azula ni siquiera dudo al responder.

- El mundo es muy grande Zuko – dijo la princesa- ¿de verdad crees que no hay suficiente para que los dos reinemos?

Las palabras de Azula parecían haber convencido a Zuko, la verdad es que fueran verdad o no el estaba indefenso ante ella. Azula tenia guardias, ella era la princesa de ese lugar, nada le hubiera costado encerrarlo en un calabozo o tan solo matarlo para luego decirle a todos que así lo había encontrado, incluso para Zuko era obvio que no tenia otra opción mas que aceptar; si ella sabia algo sobre las diosas el lo descubriría y si no, al menos lograría quedar bien con su padre.

- Esta bien – dijo al fin Zuko – lo que dices parece tener sentido y ya tengo ganas de quedarme sobre tierra firme.

_Ya lo convenció, pero en el fondo el debe saber que su hermana le miente. Lo se, no mintió en todo; ustedes si lo enviaron con ella a propósito. Lo mejor será seguir observándolo… ¿no? ¿Quieren saber lo que paso con los hermanos? Seguro están bien, los veremos ya que las gitanas se movilicen para atacar el pala… esta bien, esta bien; en un momento los reviso. _

_Siguen en el cuartel de las guerreras, Suki esta poniendo a prueba sus habilidades; el hermano mayor es bueno planeando ataques, es un estratega, bueno con la espada y el boomerang; parece que la hermana menor es menos agraciada, es buena con las palabras, su demostración con el arco es buena; pero nada extraordinario, tiene mas madera de curandera que de guerrera…parece que igual las gitana la ha aceptado para la misión, planean atacar el palacio, a Azula le falta reforzar uno de los francos... ya se que me esta prohibido advertirle, igual aunque me dieran permiso no le diría nada, después de todo ella tiene sus formas de enterarse. _

_Los hermanos parecen emocionados con la misión ¿debo seguir narrando lo que ellos hacen? No es divertido, ¿ellos les agradan? Pero ya saben que no triunfaran, con todo lo que ha tramado la princesa les será imposible movilizarse sin que ella se de cuenta.  
>Igual las guerreras siguen optimistas, se ven tan felices…tan esperanzadas; hablan sin parar, increíble que no sospechen nada. Igual, no las culpo, ella no aparenta ninguna inseguridad, ni siquiera demuestra sentirse culpable al ver a sus hermana heridas; lo se… no estoy para juzgar a nadie, solo me sorprende que no se den cuenta que su problema este entre sus propias filas. Tienen razón, claro que sospechan y será esa sospecha la que las destruya, al final la princesa solo deberá dar el golpe de gracia. Ya ven…es aburrido observa algo de lo que ya sabes el final. Seguro el príncipe esta haciendo algo mucho mas interesante.<em>

_Esta durmiendo… bien de nuevo ustedes tenía razón._

_Azula ha ido a montar guardia, ha fortalecer las defensas del castillo. Las gitanas atacaran el castillo esta noche._


	7. Misión

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7 MISION<p>

_Ellas también atacan de noche. _

_Atacaron ahora por que creen tener más oportunidades, la verdad es que no planean asesinar a la princesa, las gitanas no actúan así. Su plan es secuestrarla y pedir al gran rey que deje ese territorio en paz. Ellas aun creen que la familia real puede cambiar sus políticas, supongo que por eso los radicales las odian. La noche es diferente a aquella en que los sangre de hielo atacaron, ahora hay luna llena, la gente de los hielos perpetuos cree que es de buena suerte y tienen razón. _

_Ya comenzó, las gitanas se escabullen silenciosas, las cuatro menos talentosas rodean el lugar, lo aseguran, Katara lanza un par de flechas e inmoviliza a dos guardias, si se llamaba Katara, cierto?... no importa; su hermano y Suki entran rápidamente por la ventana que las flechas dejaron libre, pero un guardia de una torre las ha visto, Suki da la orden de esconderse para que el guardia no reafirme su posición, pero en medio de todo Ty lee salta hasta la torre e inmoviliza al guardia, es increíble que pueda saltar esa distancia. Una de sus hermanas la regaña por desobedecer, ella le contesta que era lo mejor, Suki intercede antes de que comience un conflicto. _

_No, no distingo a las gitanas, la que va adelante es Suki y Ty lee es facil distinguir, pero las otras cuatro lucen exactamente iguales, da lo mismo si se o no sus nombres._

_Ya entraron, Suki sigue adelante cautelosamente, da la orden de que Katara y las gitanas cuiden las salidas mientras ella y Sokka capturan a la princesa. Katara le recuerda lo difícil que se supone que es enfrentar a la princesa, Suki lo piensa un momento y cambia su orden para que Ty lee también los acompañe, a sus hermanas no parece agradarles la idea y le vuelven a recordar a Suki lo peligroso que es arriesgar la misión, si…lo dicen por que desconfían de Ty lee. Claro que ella lo nota, pero Suki se mantiene firme en su decisión y se niega a repetir las órdenes._

_Los tres siguen adelante, salen guardias a detenerlos, Sokka derriba a algunos, Suki a otros y Ty lee golpea al resto. Todos caen al piso. Los tres continúan su camino hacia la habitación real, las gitanas han peleado tanto contra la princesa que ya conocen el camino hacia su habitación. Mmm…parece que las otras gitanas si tenían algo de razón, los guardias que Ty lee a golpeado se levantan del suelo, ella solo fingió derribarlos, pero no creo que este mal, las gitanas nunca la han querido de verdad, a pesar de ser la mas talentosa solo sigue con ellas porque Suki insiste en protegerla, pero eso solo hace que ella se sienta inútil, es obvio que ella cedería ante cualquier oportunidad de escapar de esa vida, igual nadie puede culpar…lo se; yo no estoy para juzgar a nadie, eso les toca a ustedes, lo siento, ya no pasara de nuevo, en verdad ya no pasara…no… por favor…quiero seguir observando…lo se, tampoco estoy para contradecirlas…lo siento de nuevo, no volverá a pasar. _

_¿Que? Ha si…parece que si llegaron con la princesa…_

_Me retiro entonces…si es lo que ordenan esta bien, mañana veré que les paso._

Los guardias que caían al piso lo hacían con discreción, esa era la idea clave de esa misión, que ningún guardia alcanzara a avisar a nadie, todo paso a prisa. Suki, Sokka y Ty lee corrían por el pasillo, iban a un paso discreto, rápido para que no los vieran y lo suficientemente lento para no ser escuchados. Divisaron la habitación de la princesa, estaba al fondo, la puerta adornada y dos guardias cuidandola. Sokka lanzo el boomerang y derribo a ambos, Ty lee y Suki saltaron para sujetarlos y que no azotaran en el suelo, con un par de movimientos rápidos los ataron y amordazaron. Los tres en silencio y sin decirse nada.

Suki abrió la habitación con cautela. Vio a la princesa, dormida sobre su elegante cama, solo el cabello lacio y negro sobresalía. Se acerco y saco un trapo húmedo de entre sus ropas. Sokka y Ty lee también entraron a la habitación, se quedaron viendo a la puerta, esperando por mas guardias. Suki seguía acercándose, si la princesa no la escuchaba, si lograba capturarla ya todo habría acabado. Se acerco a la distancia que debía acercarse, el trapo en su mano, la chica que dormida sintió la presencia que se acercaba, sintio el peligro, un escalofrió le recorrió la piel, tenia miedo…

- ¡Ahh! – grito la chica que dormía mientras se alejaba de la gitana-

Suki se quedo pasmada mientras observaba las lagrimas de la chica.

- No me lastimes, por favor…no me hagas daño – suplicaba la chica-

- ¿Donde esta la princesa? – pregunto Suki a esa extraña chica que ella nunca había visto-

Pero no necesito una respuesta, un grito desde el otro lado de la habitación la distrajo. Volteo y vio a Azula de pie junto a Ty lee, la princesa tenia a la gitana sujeta y amenazada.

- No te muevas – le ordeno Suki a Sokka mientras observaba el cuchillo sobre el cuello de su amiga-

- Esa era justo lo que yo iba a ordenar – dijo Azula jactanciosa-

- Suéltala – ordeno Suki-

Ty lee se veía nerviosa, trago saliva mientras Suki y Azula cruzaban miradas de odio.

- ¿O que? – pregunto Azula – ¿mataras a mi criada?

La nerviosa chica seguía sobre la cama de la princesa.

- ¿Como te enteraste de que vendríamos? – pregunto Suki mientras sacaba su espada-

- Créeme que cortare el cuello de tu amiga en menos tiempo del que tu siquiera te me acerques – dijo la princesa –

- Contesta la pregunta – insistio Suki-

- Una de tus guerreras me lo dijo – confeso la princesa-

Ty lee no pudo evitar mostrar mas miedo en sus ojos.

- Mientes – replico Suki, pero era obvio que estaba herida-

- Ahora mismo todas están siendo capturadas – siguió la princesa- las pondremos en lindos calabozos, serán buenas esclavas.

- ¡Cállate! – grito Suki mientras se esforzaba por no cometer una imprudencia-

- Tienes razón – dijo Azula- será mejor matarlas de una vez…

A penas y se diviso la sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa Suki sintió una herida en el costado, la chica nerviosa sobre la cama le había disparado con una cerbatana. En un segundo la misma chica saco una espada de debajo de la cama, estaba por cortar a Suki cuando el boomerang de Sokka intervino, la chica cayo al suelo herida.

Azula arrojo a Ty lee al piso y ataco a Sokka de frente con un cuchillo. La princesa era fuerte; pero Sokka había crecido para la batalla, cuando eres parte de la rebelión siempre se esta preparado para cuando la misión falla. Azula logro que Sokka soltara su boomerang, pero el chico lanzo una bomba al suelo, esta estallo y libero un gas verdoso, los ojos de la princesa se irritaron, una horrible tos la inmovilizo. Sokka tomo a Suki en brazos.

- ¡Vamonos! – le grito el muchacho a Ty lee, quien seguia en el piso sin ninguna herida grave-

De una patada abrió la puerta y corrió sin ver atrás, sin ver que Ty lee no lo seguía.

Sokka corrió con Suki en brazos, la lidera de las gitanas seguía conciente, pero débil. Corrió por el pasillo y por la ventana por donde habían entrado, pero no encontró a las demás gitanas ni a su hermana, siguió; los guardias le bloqueaban el paso, de no ser por las bombas apestosas que traía con el no hubiera salido de ahí. Estaba afuera, en la calle, con Suki herida de muerte sobre sus brazos, no tenia a donde ir o a quien recurrir, sintió la mano de la chica que se aferraba a su camisa.

- Los…rebeldes – Suki hablaba con dificultad – la base…de los radicales…no queda muy lejos de aquí.

- Pero ellos te odian – replico Sokka desesperado –

- Odian…mas a la princesa…- siguió Suki - su lider…el no dejara que yo muera…por una herida de ella…

Sokka la miro, la orgullosa mujer estaba muriendo en sus brazos, ella dirigía una rebelión, luchaba por su pueblo, afrontando todas las consecuencias…no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía con prisa, no pudo evitar pensar cuan diferente era ella de Yue.

- Como usted diga – respondió Sokka – usted es la líder.

Sokka ni siquiera alcanzo a preguntarse donde estaba Ty lee, si hubiera volteado hacia atrás en lugar de correr con desesperación la hubiera visto auxiliando a la princesa.

Mientras Sokka corría por los callejones obscuros de la ciudad Ty lee estiraba su mano para darle un remedio a Azula.

- No te preocupes - le dijo la princesa mientras tomaba el te- nosotras ganamos esta noche.

Ty lee mostraba aflicción en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sobar su propio cuello con la mano, justo donde la princesa antes había puesto un cuchillo.

- No iba ha hacerte daño – explico la princesa tratando de ser amable- fue solo una finta.

Ty lee volteo hacia ella, recupero su sonrisa de repente, como si hubiera estado esperando esa explicación, pero tan rápido como su sonrisa llego cambio de nuevo.

- No…- dijo la gitana dudando un poco – tampoco era verdad lo de que ibas a matarlas ¿verdad?

- Claro que era mentira- dijo con asombro la princesa- ¿crees que yo te mentiría?

- No – dijo Ty lee mientras se reponía por completo y recuperaba su semblante feliz-

La verdad es que estar sentada ahí, junto a ella, se sentía mejor que soportar los reproches constantes de las gitanas. Los ojos de ella se parecían mas a los ojos amarillos de la princesa que a los negros de las gitanas, su piel era tan blanca como la de Azula y su cabello crecía con las mismas ondas; el de las gitanas no, el de ellas crecía lacio, pesado y sin gracia. Ty lee no podía evitar notar que su afán por ser diferente a sus hermanas no provenía solo de su voluntad, la verdad es que provenía de lo mas profundo de su sangre.

* * *

><p>Si, bueno, Ty lee es la traidora, eso era de esperarse.<p> 


	8. Ty lee

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8 Ty lee<p>

_Sokka y Suki ya llegaron con los radicales. Los convencieron para que los dejaran pasar. Sokka tendrá que hablar con el líder para explicarle lo que ha pasado, lo esta esperando, parece que salio a una misión especial…le esta robando a algunos nobles, parece que busca el desayuno de sus hombres. No tardara mucho en regresar y encontrarse con Sokka. _

_Las demás gitanas ya despertaron, notan que están encarceladas, cada una tiene su celda, en dos filas una frente a la otra, se pueden ver los rostros entre los barrotes. También esta esa curandera. De repente todas notan que les han quitado las armas, que fueron derrotadas y peor aun, de quien falta dentro de las celdas. _

_El líder de los rebeldes ya ha llegado, Sokka se sorprende mucho al ver que tienen mas o menos la misma edad; pero son muy diferentes. ¿Si les he hablado de Jet? Si…bien, entonces me ahorrare esa descripción. Sokka le cuenta lo que ha pasado, jet escucha con atención, pero parece que no tiene la reacción que el esperaba. Jet se muestra burlesco, bromea con sus hombre de que cuando Suki despierte deberá admitir que el tenia razón, que el siempre le dijo que no convenía juntarse con esa gente, que la sangre noble no era de fiar. Sokka se muestra confundido y le pregunta a que se refiere; que si el sabe quien es la traidora. _

_En el castillo también hay movimiento, el príncipe ya ha despertado, fue a ver a su hermana al enterarse que anoche hubo un atentado, se asombra al encontrar a Ty lee en la habitación de Azula, las ve charlando como viejas amigas y el pregunta que pasa. Azula le presenta a Ty lee como un gran elemento, la gitana se enorgullece de los halagos de la princesa; ¿Cuánto de todo eso será real?...si, lo se, debo ser objetiva, sin opiniones. Pero es que es extraño, es como si todos estuvieran contando la misma historia._

- De verdad ella es de confianza? – Pregunto Zuko a su hermana-

- Si no lo fuera yo no la tendría aquí – respondió Azula-

- No es cierto, si no confiaras en ella sería otra razón para mantenerla cerca – dijo Zuko, en parte refiriéndose también a su propia situación-

Azula nota la hostilidad de su hermano, pero se limita a sonreír.

- La mantengo aquí porque ella odia a las gitanas – respondió Azula como si esa hubiera sido una aclaración que debió haber hecho desde el principio

º º

- ¿Ty lee? – pregunto Zokka, asombrado de que Jet pareciera saber tanto de un grupo rival al suyo-

- Si, ella no es una verdadera gitana – le respondió Jet mientras retiraba de su boca una paja-

- ¿Como? – le pregunto Sokka-

La líder anterior a Suki la recogió de la calle, parece que una familia noble la abandono – respondió Jet sin el menor apuro-

º º

- Pero se supone que Ty lee era parte de ustedes, e igual faltan Suki y mi hermano, nada de esto sugiere una traición – dijo Katara desde su celda-

- ¿No me digas que nunca lo notaste? – dijo una gitana resentida desde su celda ante la afirmación ingenua de Katara-

- Su cabello, su complexión, sus ojos, su timbre de voz – siguió otra de las gitanas- todo en ella era diferente.

- Pero eso no es suficiente para desconfiar de alguien – siguió Katara en su afán de justicia-

- Cierto – dijo la gitana que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces- mas bien…era su actitud, pudo haberse notado a si misma diferente y entonces esforzarse mas por acoplarse a nosotras, pero no lo hacia, ella buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer notar esas diferencias; era tan molesto…

º º

- Debía de incomodar mucho a las guerreras- le dijo Zuko a su hermana-

- ¿Molestar? – respondió Azula – no, la verdad es que las gitanas le tenían miedo.

Las palabras de Azula siempre confundían a su hermano.

- Ty lee no solo era diferente- explico Azula- también era mejor que ellas y eso era algo que las gitanas no podían soportar, no solo por los celos comunes entre hermanos…

La mirada irritante de Zuko.

- Si no por que …– y la respuesta jactanciosa de Azula- si Ty lee era así debía ser por que tenia sangre diferente a la de ellas, por que ella era en realidad una noble y eso significaria que los nobles somos mas fuertes que ellas. La leían como una enemiga.

º º

- Ella siempre fue peligrosa – dictamino con voz firme la gitana de la celda del fondo-

Katara comenzaba a entender, ahora sabia por que la situación de los valles era tan diferente a la de los hielos perpetuos. Ellos podían repudiar al rey y a la princesa Yue; pero los consideraban parte de ellos, parte de su tribu y debían de recibir un castigo por traicionar a su pueblo. En cambio, en los valles los nobles eran vistos como intrusos, como una plaga que los sofocaba y de los que querían liberarse.

- Lo bueno que Suki escapo – dijo una de las gitanas sacando a Katara de su reflexión-

- ¿Como lo saben? – pregunto la curandera-

- Por que no esta aquí – dijo otra gitana-

- Y porque Ty lee sabe que la mataremos si se atreve a dañar a Suki – otra de sus hermanas la completo-

No importaba de donde se fuera, Katara entendía muy bien cual era el castigo para la traición. Aunque aun guardaba una duda en esa historia.

º º

- Pero ¿por que una familia noble abandonaría a su hija que parece ser talentosa y hermosa? – pregunto Sokka-

- No hay forma de saber si una chica será talentosa y hermosa cuando aun es una bebe – respondió Jet con ironía-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – respondió Sokka sarcásticamente- no tiene sentido viniendo de una familia noble.

- La verdad – respondió Jet adoptando mas seriedad- es que hay muchas cosas de los nobles que aun no entendemos, y la verdad…no estoy seguro de que las quiera entender.

Un ruido los interrumpió de repente. Era Suki, estaba de pie, entraba con dificultad a la habitación.

- No es verdad – reclamo la gitana recargada sobre la puerta- no puede ser que ella nos haya traicionado.

- Ella te traiciono – reclamo Jet poniéndose de pie- es una sucia traidora y siempre lo ha sido.

- ¡No! – grito Suki con mas fuerza- mi madre dijo que ella era de confianza, yo dije que cuidaría de ella y es justo lo que haré!

- Si no estas dispuesta a acatar mis reglas entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí! – le grito Jet mientras le señalaba la salida-

- Pero ella aun esta herida- intervino Sokka-

Pronto las miradas de los dos lideres se clavaron en el guerrero. Era obvio que ellos dos tenían sus formas de arreglar las cosas, Sokka lo comprendió en un instante, ellos dos debían de haber pasado por situaciones como esa muchas veces.

- Esta bien – dijo al fin Sokka acercándose a Suki- nos marcharemos.

Suki y Sokka caminaron hacia la salida con pasos lentos pero firmes.

- Piensa bien lo que haces Suki – dijo Jet cuando ya le estaban dando la espalda – si te perdemos a ti y a tu grupo solo fortaleceremos al enemigo.

Sokka volteó hacia Jet al escucharlo, pero Suki siguió dándole la espalda.

- Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, espero ya no pedirte ningún otro favor en el futuro – dijo la orgullosa gitana antes de irse-.

* * *

><p>Si hay algo por lo que realmente me gusto la serie original fue por su capacidad de contar varias historias al mismo tiempo que terminaban teniendo el mismo sentido. Espero haberlo logrado con este capitulo<p> 


	9. Recuerdo

Mis disculpas por excederme un poco en la extensión de este capítulo, pero era necesario.

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9 RECUERDO<p>

_Suki y Sokka han vuelto a la base de las gitanas, esta muy vacía ahora. Ellas dijeron que tenían mucha gente siguiéndolas, pero esta dispersa en las calles, si el equipo principal no esta reunido la gente no se mueve. Suki sigue débil, pero se esfuerza, se recarga en Sokka para poder sentarse en el piso, ella bien sabe que una imprudencia ahora le podría repercutir en su salud por el resto de su vida. Ambos están callados, ella se siente mal, desconfía de sus propias filas…y eso le duele. Sokka le dice que él esta muy preocupado por su hermana, pero que primero deben pensar en la revolución, que deben sacarlas de prisión lo mas pronto posible, que debe de aclarar las cosas con Ty lee, que…ya ha dejado de hablar, se limita a ver a Suki a los ojos; creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo herida que ella esta. El trata de confortarla, no se si tomarla de la mano y abrazarla mientras ella llora sobre su hombro es confortarla exactamente, pero parece que ella se siente mejor…ya empezaron con las miradas tiernas…y que? ¿Quieren que continué? Es obvio a donde va a conducir todo esto y…si, esta bien, no me estoy quejando…ahora ellos están…ham…besándose tiernamente…supongo…en serio no creo que tenga caso continuar, en cualquier otra parte del mundo debe estar ocurriendo algo mas interesante…por ejemplo en el palacio de la ciuda…esta bien; si no quieren saber sobre los príncipes no los veré…_

_¿Sobre que quieren escuchar? ¿Yue? Hacia mucho que no preguntaban por ella. En los hielos perpetuos se sigue sin nada nuevo, los sangre de hielo siguen atacando, el rey los sigue calmando con pequeños avances no significativos; pero la actitud de la princesa ha cambiado mucho, le ha insistido a su padre para que ayude mas a los rebeldes, incluso…se ha escapado un par de veces para donarles cosas en secreto…en verdad parece que la princesa ha cambiado, supongo que eso pasa con las personas cuando están bajo mucha presión…¿Qué…? No, su padre aun no fija fecha para casarla, pero insiste en que sea pronto, la princesa le ha suplicado muchas veces que la deje escoger a ella, pero su padre siempre le dice que él sabe mas lo que a ella le conviene, que ella es joven e ingenua, que se dejara convencer con cualquier joven que hable bien, que es en esa edad donde la gente se corrompe con mayor facilidad, ella le contesta que no es verdad…que cuando uno se corrompe es por que ha dejado de ser joven. Increíble, hace un mes ella solo habría agachado la cabeza y asentido, en fin…su nueva actitud le costara caro. ¿Ya es todo lo que querían saber? ¿En el castillo de la ciudad? ¿Ya puedo verlos? Los príncipes han desayunado, Ty lee los acompaño, parece que Zuko no soporto la platica de esas dos y subió a recostarse un poco, esta cansado por que estuvo practicando con la espada todo el día. Azula y Ty lee conversan sobre que es lo que harán, Azula quiere que Ty lee le diga donde están los demás rebeldes, pero necesitara mas tiempo para que ella ceda. Sus conversaciones son divertidas, es como si no tuvieran sentido…lo siento me desvié de nuevo…pero no creo que pase nada mas interesante esta noche. ¿Ya? ¿Y yo puedo quedarme? Nada…solo quiero verlo cuando se duerma, lo se…es tonto, solo un poco…dormiré en tan solo un minuto._

Zuko llega a su cuarto, se tira sobre su cama, esta muy cansado, Azula y Ty lee lo estuvieron molestando toda la cena, le parece increíble que su hermana tenga una amiga que parezca tan autentica. Su respiración se vuelve mas y mas lenta, su vista se nubla y sus ojos se cierran, esta a punto de dormir…un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo acoge, pero ese sentimiento parece quebrarse un poco; siente algo sobre él, aun con los ojos cerrados Zuko lo siente, hay alguien acercándose, no escucha pasos ni ruidos, pero le parece sentir la respiración de alguien mas…siente una mirada penetrante sobre él…¿algún prisionero habría escapado? ¿Alguien se escondía en su habitación? Al príncipe casi lo vence el sueño, pero no esta tranquilo…el intruso sigue acercándose, mas y más…no reconoce la presencia; pero sabe que la ha sentido muchas veces, no siente ningún tipo de contacto con nadie, pero hay calor humano…ese sentimiento que te acoge justo cuando alguien esta a punto de tocar tu mano. Zuko coge su espada rápidamente, se pone de pie y abre los ojos…

….nada, no hay nadie en su habitación, ni ventanas abiertas ni puertas forzadas, ni siquiera entra el viento, lo único que hay ahí a parte de él es la luz de la luna, pero eso solo ayuda a que el confirme que ahí no hay nadie. Zuko deja la espada al lado de su cama, reflexiona un poco, tal vez es verdad, tal vez si es paranoico…pero le cuesta aceptar que un sentimiento que lo invada tan seguido sea falso.

_Será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir_

¿Cuándo comenzó a ser tan paranoico? Tal vez desde que dejo su hogar, desde que su madre desapareció, desde que su tío se fue…eran esos momentos donde los recuerdos se distorsionaban más…justo cuando el sueño te vence.

_El castillo principal de la familia real era mucho mas grande que el que estaba en el centro de aquella ciudad de los valles. El castillo principal estaba en lo mas profundo de la zona de los volcanes, donde el gran rey dirigía a todos, la cabeza de la familia, el orgullo de la sangre noble. _

_Un pequeño niño dormía sobre su cama, tranquilo, solo las ligeras gotas de lluvia se escuchaba golpear contra la ventana. De repente el niño sitio como lo despertaron con desesperación, abrió los ojos y vio a su madre delante suyo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Despierta, despierta Zuko – dijo la reina Ursa a su pequeño hijo-_

_- Que, que pasa? – pregunto el pequeño aun confundido-_

_- Mi pequeño – dijo la madre mientras las lagrimas le caían por el rostro- tu abuelo, el gran rey, ha muerto…_

_La sorpresa invadió al niño, era la primera vez que alguien tan cercano moría. Abrazo a su madre en medio de la noche y uno al otro se consolaron. _

_Llego la mañana, el funeral del gran rey fue enorme, un homenaje solemne, como se debe honrar a los reyes que mueren. Nada misterioso en su muerte, el gran rey Azulon había muerto de viejo, en su cama, con sus dos hijos en la cabecera contando su respiración, no había nada que lamentar; las tragedias vinieron después. _

_La familia real se reunió, los grandes lideres, las cabezas llegaron desde los confines del mundo desde donde reinaban. Arnok y su hija Yue; Ozai, su esposa Ursa y sus dos hijos Azula y Zuko; y Iroh y su hijo Lu ten. Todos se conmovieron ante la perdida de su líder, pero todos sabían que muriendo él tendrían que nombrar al siguiente sucesor. Arnok, Iroh, Ozai y Ursa entraron a la sala de juntas y dejaron a los niños esperando afuera. _

_- ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto el pequeño Zuko- de repente se pusieron todos muy serios y nos dejaron aquí. _

_- Eres un niño tonto que no entiende nada- replico Azula- _

_- No le digas así – dijo Yue con voz dulce- no es propio de una dama. _

_La pequeña Azula contesto enseñándole la lengua a su prima con un gesto infantil, pero Yue solo cerro los ojos asustada._

_- No es como si se debiera de explicar – interrumpió Lu Ten- _

_Lu Ten…era el único de ellos que ya no era un niño, el debía de tener unos 16 o 17 años, era un guerrero hábil y siempre trataba de cuidar a sus pequeños primos._

_- Lo que están discutiendo – señalo Lu Ten- es quien será coronado gran rey._

_- Es obvio que le darán ese puesto a Papá – dijo Azula jactanciosa-_

_- No esta en nosotros decidir eso- la corrigió Lu Ten con voz firme- es algo que solo ellos pueden decidir. _

_Azula estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando los interrumpió el ruido de la puerta. Ursa salio con pasos presurosos de la sala de juntas, solo Iroh iba tras ella._

- _Ya basta – la sujeto Iroh del brazo mientras le hablaba con firmeza- sabes lo delicado que es este asunto, así que no hagas esto más difícil de lo que debe ser._

_Ursa volteo, tenia lágrimas en los ojos, trato de decirle algo, pero no pudo. _

_- Ya déjate de dramas Ursa– dijo Ozai desde la puerta- desde un principio sabiamos como terminaría esto. _

_- ¿Lo sabíamos? – reclamó Ursa mientras se soltaba de Iroh y se dirigía enfadada a su marido – no lo sabíamos, es demasiado absurdo como para llevarlo a cabo!_

_- Cállate mujer – se escucho la voz de Arnok detrás de la de Ozai- date cuenta de que tus hijos te están escuchando…_

_Ursa volteo y vio a los niños que observaban la escena, Zuko la miraba con sus ojos grandes. Ursa corrió hasta el, lo tomo en brazos y dejo la habitación; a penas si noto que Azula los seguía._

_La madre de Zuko lo cargo hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de ella, la reina aun lloraba un poco. _

_- ¿Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto el pequeño niño-_

_- Nada, nada Zuko – respondió la madre tratando de calmarlo – solo…esos tontos discuten por la corona. _

_- ¿El abuelo no dejo dicho quien quería que lo sucediera? – pregunto Zuko con tono amable- _

_- Tonto – murmuro Azula desde detrás de la puerta donde escuchaba todo- _

_- No, claro que no – la madre volteo a verlo, trago saliva y continuo – Zuko…los tiempos que siguen serán duros, tendremos que trabajar mucho para salir adelante._

_- Pero nuestra familia es la mejor del mundo – le dijo Zuko con voz infantil - nosotros somos a quienes los dioses escogieron. _

_- Las diosas…-corrigió la madre – son tres diosas las que dirigen el mundo._

_Zuko la miraba con ojos grandes._

_Tocaron a la puerta. _

_- ¡Tía Ursa! – se escucho la voz de Lu Ten- Tía, ¿esta todo bien? _

_- Volveré después – le dijo Ursa a su pequeño al tiempo que besaba su frente y se levantaba- _

_Ursa fue y abrió la puerta, Lu Ten y Azula estaban de pie tras ellas. La reina vio con asombro a su hija que se mantenía de pie, viéndola de frente, esperando un regaño por haberla seguido; pero Ursa solo mostró un gesto de decepción. _

_- Tenemos que hablar un momento – dijo Ursa refiriéndose a Lu Ten-_

_La reina tomo a su sobrino del brazo y caminaron lejos de la habitación._

_Zuko se quedo sobre su cama, viendo a su hermana de pie en la puerta, se le veía molesta y se veía que estaba molesta para no estar triste._

_- Lo siento – dijo Zuko- _

_- ¿Que es lo que sientes? – reclamo Azula mientras entraba a la habitación- _

_- Con todo esto – dijo Zuko mientras dudaba un poco – nadie ha recordado tu cumpleaños. _

_Azula se sorprendió, pero en un segundo recupero su semblante habitual. _

_- Hoy cumplo cinco años – dijo altanera la princesa- pero no te preocupes, papá me dara el mejor regalo de todos._

_- ¿Cual? – pregunto el pequeño- _

_- Él se volverá rey – dijo con orgullo – y eso me asegurar que yo seré reina un día._

_- Eso no es seguro – reclamo el príncipe- sabes que el favorito para heredar la corona es el tío Iroh. _

_- Papá no dejara que eso pase – dijo Azula – y tu lo sabes bien._

_- Pero… - dijo el príncipe nervioso- aun cuando él se vuelva rey no es seguro que tu…_

_Azula se empezó a reír sin dejar que Zuko terminara._

_- ¿Crees que el te daría a ti la corona? – se burlo la princesa- _

_- ¿Que tendría de malo? – reclamo Zuko-_

_- Tu no estarás aquí si a el lo nombran rey – dijo la pequeña con tono misterioso- _

_- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Zuko-_

_- ¿Por que crees que mamá estaba molesta?- dijo Azula- no solo se ocupa pedir el puesto de rey, se debe dar algo a cambio. _

_- ¿Algo? – el pequeño estaba intrigado- ¿a quien?_

_Azula se acercó a su hermano y le murmuro al oído._

_- Debes regalarles algo valioso a las tres diosas de la fortuna – susurro la pequeña- _

_Zuko la aparto con un gesto rápido. Azula echo a reír y se alejo contoneándose hacia la puerta. _

_- No me creas si no quieres Zuzu, pero creeme que no hay nada mas valioso que una vida – dijo por ultimo la princesa antes de marcharse- _

_- Las tres diosas de la fortuna – susurro Zuko – no soy tan ingenuo Azula. _

_La niña dejo la habitación, dejando a su hermano solo. De nuevo todo se hizo silencio, o casi, las gotas de lluvia aun golpean contra la ventana; y golpearon durante mucho tiempo._

_Tres meses duraron los grandes líderes nobles discutiendo, tres meses duro la lluvia sobre la region de los volcanes. Los ríos se inundaron, las cosechas se perdieron, con cada día que pasaban discutiendo la lluvia se volvía más y más intensa. La gente se asusto, comenzaron a murmurar…y eso preocupo a los nobles._

_Estaban las cuatro cabezas de la familia real en la sala de juntas, como habían estado ya varias semanas, ellos adentro discutiendo y los niños esperándolos afuera. _

_- ¿Por qué no logran ponerse de acuerdo? – pregunto la pequeña Yue sentada sobre una elegante piel- _

_Sus primos voltearon a verla, ella era por mucho la más ingenua de ellos._

_- No deberían de durar tanto –insistió la pequeña- se supone que todos quieren el bien para esta tierra, deben de ponerse de acuerdo; tal vez así termine la lluvia._

_- Esta lluvia no es mas que una coincidencia- corrigió Azula- esos rumores solo los están esparciendo los rebeldes para que la gente los escuche, nada de eso es verdad._

_- Claro que es verdad –reclamo Zuko, pero le basto una mirada de su hermana para callarse-_

- _Sea verdad o no – siguió Lu Ten- les esta dando resultado, si no llegan a un acuerdo…me asusta que pueda pasar._

_- Me asusta mas lo que ellos sean capaces de hacer para que se llegue a un acuerdo -dijo Yue con tono melancólico-. _

_Azula se rió. _

_- Lo que no entiendo es por que insisten en tenernos aquí esperando – reclamo Azula- nos tratan así por que nos creen unos niños. _

_- Hace solo unos meses que cumpliste los cinco – corrigió Lu Ten – eres una niña._

_Aunque para la mayoría de las personas esa afirmación hubiera sido cierta a Lu Ten le basto que Azula lo mirara con rencor para hacerlo dudar, ella definitivamente daba miedo. Pero tenia razón en algo, los mantenían al margen por que los creían unos niños._ _Lu Ten se levanto, miro a sus primos, respiro hondo y camino hacia la gran puerta que los separaba de los adultos, la abrió y entro…su vida fue otra a partir de ese momento._

_Los niños miraron con expectación, esperaban que echaran al joven tan pronto y lo vieran entrar; pero duraron en la sala de juntas hasta el amanecer, los niños se quedaron dormidos esperándolos. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los despertó, ya había dejado de llover. Ozai, Iroh, Ursa y Arnok salieron del gran salón, pero Lu Ten no. Ozai se paro en el centro y los demás los rodearon._

_- Príncipes y princesas del mundo – llamo Ursa- hemos llegado a un resolución, el nuevo gran rey será…Ozai. _

_Los chicos se vieron unos a otros, Azula sonrió, Yue se inclino como señal de felicitación y respeto; pero Zuko dudo un momento. _

_- Lu Ten – dijo el pequeño mientras miraba a su padre- ¿el les ayudo a tomar esa decisión?_

_La mirada de Ozai se clavo en el niño, era una mirada penetrante y severa._

_- No se de quien hablas – respondió el gran rey- pero te sugiero que no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre. _

_Zuko se extraño, él y Yue voltearon a ver a Iroh; pero el general se limito a girarse y bloquearle la mirada. _

_- Si eso es todo – dijo Iroh con melancolía- regresare a mis deberes._

_Iroh camino con paso firme lejos de ahí, se le notaba afligido._

_Pronto todos los mayores se fueron, incluso Ursa no dirigió mas de tres palabras a sus hijos._

_Los tres niños se miraron confundidos, caminaron hasta la puerta de la sala de juntas, seguro Lu Ten había cometido alguna falta grave y se mantenía afligido y apenado en algún rincón de la sala; pero no, la sala estaba vacía…los tres caminaron por toda ella, no había otra puerta ni otra ventana._

_En el tiempo siguiente ya nadie dio ninguna referencia del joven Lu Ten. El fue borrado de las actas y documentos, disimularon las memorias de la gente, lo negaron frente a los niños…no había mas, Lu Ten desapareció del mundo y de su memoria. _

Zuko se despertó, estaba un poco confundido; pero el empapelado verde de las paredes lo ubico. Definitivamente estaba en la habitación del palacio en el centro de los valles.

Lu Ten – murmuro para si mismo mientras aun le pesaba el sueño-

Incluso él había dudado de haber llamado a alguien por ese nombre, pero siempre se corregía a si mismo. Su primo si había existido, él lo había conocido y admirado, él iba a encontrarlo, a él, a su madre y a su tío. Le costaba aceptar que la desaparición de su primo era la menos extraña.


	10. En Prisión

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10 EN PRISION<p>

- ¿Hace ya cuanto que estamos aquí? – pregunto melancólica Katara sentada dentro de la celda-

- Me parece que ya son tres días – dijo una de las gitanas-

Les daban el mínimo de alimento, sus ropas ya estaban sucias, en la noche temblaban de frió, como estaban en celdas separadas ni siquiera podían acurrucarse para darse calor, la luz tampoco era buena, ni siquiera alcanzaba a verse los rostros, lo único que podían hacer era charlar.

- ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Katara de nuevo-

- Una misión de escape seria muy difícil – dijo otra de las gitanas como si ya se lo hubiera repetido varias veces- no podemos escapar, es cosa de esperar a que alguien venga por nosotras.

- ¡No! – replico Katara- debemos hacer algo, me niego a esperar sentada, ¿simplemente así? ¿Asumiremos que estamos derrotadas?

- Cálmate – dijo la gitana del fondo- vendrán por nosotros, hemos durado presas hasta un mes y siempre alguien viene por nosotras.

- ¿Siempre? – pregunto Katara-

- Debe ser difícil que lo entiendas – dijo otra más – tomando en cuenta que la primera regla de tu gente es no recoger a los caídos.

- Es diferente- corrigió Katara- es otro tipo de lealtad. Pero ahora, debemos estar todos o no podremos vencer a la familia noble, debemos hacerlo…si yo supiera que la victoria de mi hermano y Suki seria más rápida si no vinieran por mi, preferiría buscar mis propios medios para salir.

- Siempre que logres vencer a la familia real estará bien – dijo otra de las hermanas-

- Siempre que alguien lo logre – dijo Katara con orgullo – es la única forma de traer la justicia al mundo.

- Hablas como una radical – dijo con asombro la gitana del fondo –

Katara guardo silencio, no esperaba que la llamaran así.

- ¿Por qué los odias tanto? – pregunto la misma gitana-

- Mataron a mi padre y a mi madre – dijo Katara con rencor-

- ¿Así nada mas? Llegaron y les clavaron una espada en el corazón? – pregunto la gitana frente a Katara-

La chica respiro hondamente, no era un tema del que le gustara hablar, pero ya estaba ahí ¿Qué mas podía hacer si no hablar?

- Mi padre – contó Katara- murió en el asalto a un barco, yo aun no nacía. Se suponía que en el barco iba gente muy importante, un hijo directo del gran rey y su esposa. Se suponía que los sangre de hielo se infiltraron para matar al general más despiadado de toda la armada, pero como era parte de la familia real siempre iba bien protegido. Mi padre infiltro a sus hombres en la guardia real y lograron tomar el barco, él llegó a la habitación donde estaban los dos nobles; pero…lo mataron. Cuando revisaron el cuerpo de mi padre tenia una gran herida en el estomago, una sola quemadura.

- ¿Que clase de arma le hizo una herida así? – pregunto una de las gitanas –

- Eran nobles – respondió la chica- a mi padre le habían dicho que no llevaban armas con ellos, por eso llevaban tanta guardia.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto otra voz-

- Magia – dijo Katara segura de sus palabras – yo lo se, ellos no son normales, son mounstros y nada mas.

- ¿Que hay de tu madre? – pregunto la gitana de voz mas aguda-

- Yo debí tener como cinco años…es algo que nunca olvidare – Katara trago saliva y continuo- mamá no llego a dormir, Sokka y yo sabíamos muy bien que ella era parte de la rebelión y estábamos orgullosos. Nos despertaron las trompetas en la mañana, llamaron a todo el pueblo y nos juntaron alrededor de la plaza principal, habían capturado a un grupo de rebeldes que estuvieron a punto de acabar con el rey. Cuando su "alteza" – dijo Katara con tono irónico- subió a la plaza aun estaba herido de un costado, me gusta pensar que mamá fue quien lo hirió. Hincaron a los rebeldes frente al rey, manos y pies atados y las mascaras aun puestas. En ese entonces las leyes eran diferentes, aquel que fuera atrapado en un acto ilícito grave…

- Que se traduce como ser un rebelde – aclaro una gitana-

- Precisamente- siguió la curandera- ellos podía escoger entre tres condenas diferentes. Si se quitaban la mascara y no mostraban arrepentimiento por sus actos entonces serian exiliados y nunca más podrían volver a los hielos perpetuos; si mostraban arrepentimiento podrían continuar viviendo entre los nuestros, pero serian marcados por la vergüenza y vigilados por siempre.

- ¿Y si no se quitaba la mascara? – pregunto otra gitana –

- Entonces habían escogido la muerte – la voz de la chica sonaba apagada-

- Y tu madre… ¿murió? ¿Por que? – pregunto con asombro la gitana del fondo-

- Ella no iba a pedir disculpas – Katara sollozaba – así de simple, no era posible; solo los cobardes toman esa salida. Si ella era exiliada…nos habría dejado, y mi hermano y yo hubiéramos crecido en la vergüenza.

- ¿No se los podía llevar? – pregunto la voz aguda-

Katara guardo silencio, como si no se esperara esa pregunta.

- ¿Llevarnos? – contesto Katara – ¿sacarnos de los hielos perpetuos? ¿Para que? ¿Para que creciéramos en los valles y olvidáramos quienes somos? Mi madre y padre lucharon cada día de su vida para que mi pueblo sea libre…por que amaban esa tierra, no podían permitir que nosotros no la amaramos…

- Pero ustedes ya salieron de los hielos perpetuos – dijo otra gitana-

- Solo para buscar el poder que liberara a mi gente – Dijo Katara con la voz más firme – solo nos hemos marchado por que sabemos que vamos a regresar.

Duraron mucho tiempo en silencio después de eso; pero al menos las gitanas lo comprendieron, a los sangre de hielo los movía la lealtad y el amor a su tierra, si era otro tipo de lealtad y otro tipo de amor; pero lealtad y amor al fin y al cabo.

- Lealtad – dijo al fin la mayor de las gitanas- supongo que es algo que tu pueblo podría enseñarnos.

- Lo siento – dijo Katara – pero…el error de una sola persona no debe de marcarlas a todas.

- Fue un error del grupo – dijo otra- lo vimos venir y no hicimos nada, la verdad es…que en este justo momento la odio mucho…me gustaría no hacerlo, pero no puedo.

- Siempre supimos la clase de rata que era – dijo otra mas – no es sorprendente, me siento tonta de caer por algo así.

La celda estaba ya muy oscura, si hubiera sido de día, con un poco mas de luz tal vez, las prisionera hubieran podido notar que había alguien en la puerta.

Ty lee no entro, se quedo escuchando, las manos le temblaban, igual los ojos, la charola de comida se movía entre sus dedos, la dejo en el piso y dejo el lugar. Camino presurosa hasta palacio y busco a Azula. Ella y Zuko seguían en el comedor.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa? – pregunto la princesa al notar a su amiga alterada-

- Esta bien – dijo Ty lee con voz firme –te llevare hasta la base de los rebeldes, has lo que quieras con los radicales y también con esas prisioneras, no me importan.

Ty lee espero la respuesta presurosa de Azula, hacia mucho que la princesa quería atacar a los radicales.

- Gracias – dijo Azula logrando que Ty lee levantara el rostro con asombro – la verdad esperaba que cedieras hace algunos días, pero me alegra que hayas entrado en razón.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ty lee-

- Pero creo que eso amerita un premio – siguió altanera la princesa-.

Zuko miraba la escena entretenido, de alguna forma le agradaba que su hermana actuara como un ser humano de vez en cuando, aunque también lo asustaba.

- Hay algo de ropa nueva sobre tu cama – dijo al fin la princesa- ya es tiempo de que comiences a vestir como una noble y no como una pordiosera.

Ty lee recupero su sonrisa y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Encontró un hermoso atuendo rosa y rojo, blusa ombliguera con mangas acampanada a tres cuartos y un pantalón pesquero con adornos que salían desde la cadera y simulaba una flor.

- Te dije que era una buena idea dejarla ir a ver a las gitanas – le dijo Azula a su hermano con tono tranquilo una vez que Ty lee se había ido-

- La manipulas – dijo Zuko con agresividad-

- Ella es feliz, yo soy feliz y tu eres feliz – respondió la princesa- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Quien te dijo que yo soy feliz? – reclamo Zuko-

- Supongo que nos acompañaras a la base de los rebeldes o no? – dijo Azula cambiando de tema

- Para eso me mantienes aquí – respondió el príncipe secamente-

_Ya se han decidido a atacar a los radicales. Pero deben tener cuidado, Jet sospecha, el cree que Ty lee confesara todo sin dudar. Es verdad que las gitanas tenían poca información sobre los radicales, pero es mucha más de la que tenían los príncipes. Azula ya esta planeando el ataque, Ty lee ha contado todo sobre la ubicación de los radicales, pero aun se guarda para si misma donde se escondían las gitanas, parece que a Azula no le importa, o al menos eso dice ella para que Ty lee no desconfié. Parece que atacaran mañana por la mañana, ellos prefieren actuar con luz de día. Mañana será un día entretenido_


	11. Desobediencia

Y empieza la verdadera guerra juar juar juar

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11 DESOBEDIENCIA<p>

Era casi de madrugada en la ciudad central de los valles. La ciudad dormía, al menos la mayoría.

El castillo parecía tranquilo, la princesa se había esforzado mucho para que ninguno de los grupos rebeldes se diera cuenta que se estaban moviendo. Ya estaba toda la tropa lista: arqueros, guerreros y soldados. Su objetivo era un viejo almacén abandonado en los barrios bajos, no era evidente como los bares donde siempre capturaban rebeldes revoltosos, ese lugar pasaba completamente desapercibido.

Zuko bajo las escaleras, en el recibidor de palacio Ty lee aguardaba la orden de partir.

- ¿Y Azula? – pregunto el príncipe – creí que ella seria la primera en estar lista.

Zuko llevaba la armadura puesta, las espadas hacían ruido cuando caminaba.

Fue a arreglar algunos asuntos, dijo que tenia que dejar a los guardias con las órdenes completamente claras – dijo Ty lee- que no tolerara ningún error.

Zuko bajo y se acomodo en el recibidor, luego hubo un silencio. Ellos no se conocían del todo, solo habían hablado con Azula de intermediario, pero algo les hizo sospechar que ese momento se repetiría en el futuro.

- Así que… - Ty lee trato de iniciar la platica- naufragaste hasta estas costas. Que suerte que tu hermana te encontrara.

- No fue suerte – dijo Zuko cortantemente-.

- ¿No? – pregunto Ty lee con un gesto infantil – supongo que para ti tal vez sea mala suerte.

Zuko no mostró agrado por el mal chiste de la chica.

- Probablemente – respondió el príncipe –.

- Azula me dijo – siguió insistente la chica- que tu buscas a las diosas de la fortuna.

La mirada de Zuko se clavo en Ty lee, era obvio que no disfrutaba de la conversación.

- ¿Siempre estas de tan mal humor? – pregunto la chica sonriente acercándose un poco mas.

- Solo cuando me recuerdan mi fracaso – contesto Zuko de mala gana-.

Ty lee retrocedió con tristeza. Parecía confundida, como si algo la molestara.

- ¿Y donde esta Azula? – se quejo Zuko- si iba a ir a hablar con los generales me hubiera dicho que estuviera listo mas tarde.

- Ella dijo que estuviéramos listos en cuanto saliera el sol – dijo Ty lee quedamente-

Zuko miro a la ventana, el sol aun no salía

- Entonces volveré a mi habitación – dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie-

- Espera – llamo Ty lee poniéndose también de pie –

- ¿Fuiste tu quien me mando llamar? – pregunto el chico girándose hacia ella-.

Ty lee guardo silencio, pero su rostro la delataba.

- Azula – comenzó a decir- ella me contó lo de tu naufragio, que tú estabas en las costas cercanas del polo sur, pero que apareciste aquí.

- Así fue – aseguro Zuko –

- No se si sepas… - siguió Ty lee un tanto nerviosa- que toda tu tripulación murió.

- Lo sospechaba – contesto el príncipe sin estar seguro de a donde se dirigía la conversación-

- ¿Ya los viste? – pregunto Ty lee como si fuera algo muy importante-

- ¿Que cosa? – dijo Zuko con arrogancia- ¿los cadáveres? Para qué, de cualquier forma no creas que me importan mucho esos marinos, se amotinaron justo antes del naufragio. Los que no murieron seguro huyeron a donde no pueda encontrarlos.

- Los cuerpos – interrumpió Ty lee aun mas nerviosa- no murieron ahogados en el mar.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Zuko-

- Los encontraron – Ty lee hizo una pausa- completamente deformados, tirados en la arena, tú eras el único que seguía…bien.

- ¿Deformados? – pregunto el chico con un poco mas de interes-

- Eran tus marinos – siguió la chica con un poco mas de seguridad- lo supieron por que llevaban el uniforme y estaban junto a los restos del barco; pero…sus rostros…

- ¿Que tenían? – pregunto impaciente-

- Eso…no lo tenían, su cara era completamente lisa…sin ojos, nariz o boca – dijo al fin Ty lee-

Zuko se mostró confundido, tardo en entender lo que la chica le había dicho.

- Lo mas extraño – siguió la gitana- es que Azula no estaba asombrada, solo se rió y me dijo que no pensara en ello, que no era nada; que era afortunada de que la suerte le trajera algo como eso.

Zuko respiro hondo y se sentó de nuevo en el recibidor.

- Ella sabe mas de lo que me esta diciendo – dijo Zuko- y mas de lo que te esta diciendo a ti. ¿No te dijo que no me lo contaras?

- Ella…- Ty lee titubeo un momento – me dijo…

- ¿Que? – pregunto el muchacho insistentemente-

- Que te dijera que… – continuo Ty lee con dificultad – ella no me había dado permiso de decírtelo, pero no lo entiendo…

- ¿Que de todo esto es verdad? – dijo Zuko molesto poniéndose de pie-

- Yo vi a los marinos – respondió Ty lee mas nerviosa- lo que no entiendo es por que Azula quisiera que te lo contara como un secreto.

- Para que yo me quedara aquí – intuyo Zuko – hace exactamente lo mismo contigo.

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta que estaban en situaciones similares.

- No estoy seguro – siguió Zuko – de que ella nos llegue a apreciar a alguno de los dos, pero debemos tener cuidado, en cuanto le dejemos de ser útiles…ella.

- La juzgas muy severamente – interrumpió Ty lee- es tu hermana y mi amiga, si nos mantiene junto a ella es por que nos quiere, solo es un poco…

- …Malvada? – completo Zuko-.

Ty lee no pudo contestar, pero en lugar de eso se dio cuenta de que al fin había logrado que Zuko perdiera ese humor horrible que siempre mostraba. Ambos rieron un poco.

- De todas formas lo mejor es que seamos amigos – dijo Ty lee al tiempo que extendía su mano y recuperaba su gran sonrisa -.

Zuko dudo un momento, pero sus intenciones parecían autenticas, parecía que de verdad los apreciaba, a su hermana y a él. Al final, le dio la mano.

- Adivinare que tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas si es que queremos salir vivos de esto – dijo Zuko –.

- ¿De la misión contra los rebeldes? – interrumpió la voz de Azula, quien iba entrando a la sala –

Ty lee corrió entusiasmada para saludarla, mientras Zuko se quedo de pie, esperando que con tan solo observarlas se pudiera dar cuenta de si de verdad eran tan sinceras como decían ser.

- ¿Ya esta todo listo? – pregunto Zuko impaciente-

Los generales y todos los soldados ya están informados de todo lo que tienen que hacer – respondió Azula- pero, ¿de qué te preocupas? Yo dirijo esta misión es imposible que fracase.

- No debemos subestimar a los radicales – dijo Ty lee – ellos son tan…extremistas.

- Estoy conciente de ello – dijo Azula enfadada por la falta de confianza- andando que los escondites secretos no se atacan solos. Es imposible que salga mal, tomando en cuenta quien soy y que dia es hoy.

- Haaa – se quejo Zuko – lo bueno es que yo soy quien es supersticioso.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron como si fuera de una vieja broma. Ty lee los miro a ambos sin entender.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto confundida, pero con la alegría de siempre – ¿que día es hoy? ¿Es un día especial?

Ty lee seguia preguntando, pero Azula dejo la sala para dirigirse al frente de la tropa. Zuko y Ty lee la siguieron. El sol ya estaba saliendo, era el momento justo para el ataque sorpresa.

_Veo a los dos príncipes, Ty lee va con ellos, no llevan muchos soldados, algunos están disfrazados como civiles, la princesa se las ha arreglado para que rodeen el lugar sin que los radicales se den cuenta, o eso es lo que ella cree. Jet tiene un plan, sabe que Ty lee hablara tarde o temprano, que deben estar listos para todo, es extraño que Azula no tenga previsto algo como eso. Lo sé, no estoy para opinar._

_Las tropas entran al lugar a la fuerza, encuentran a los rebeldes, comienzan a pelear; pero todo se mueve extraño, no esta Jet en el lugar, Azula no entra a la bodega que están atacando, se mantiene solo observando desde lo alto de una torre cercana, junto a ella están Ty lee y Zuko. Ellos solo aguardan. Los radicales han prendido fuego a la base, esperaron justo a que todos los soldados entraran, es horrible._

_De pasajes continuos salen los rebeldes gritando, creen que han ganado; pero Azula no ha movido todas su tropas, ya solo quedan los soldados que estaban disfrazados de civiles. Zuko le pregunta que qué pretende, sabe que eso no acabara con Jet y sus hombres, que los más hábiles lograran escapar. Azula no le responde, solo se ríe un poco. Sus soldados atacan sin piedad, van detrás de los mas lentos, de los mas jóvenes. Zuko le dice que se detenga, que eso no tiene sentido, se pone de pie y camina para detener lo que esta pasando; ella lo para en seco, se planta frente a el y le dice que observe, que su plan es glorioso y que al final se lo agradecerá, Zuko se rehúsa a escucharla, Ty lee lo apoya, esta de acuerdo en que eso es demasiado, ya ha empezado a llorar. Azula los invita a quedarse, les dice que no ha pasado lo mejor, la verdad es que intimida a Ty lee y para Zuko no hay muchas opciones, así los tres siguen simplemente observando por la ventana. Él parece realmente confundido; debería de dejar de perder el tiempo en las luchas de su hermana y ponerse a buscarlas, si sigue distrayéndose va a tardar demasiado en llegar hasta aquí. Ha…perdón, me desvié del tema. _

_La pelea se extiende a las calles, la gente oye los gritos, se asoman por la ventana, pero solo ven una lucha de civiles contra civiles y la vieja bodega abandonada en llamas. Un soldado disfrazado esta a punto de acabar con el mas joven de los rebeldes, de repente aparece Jet, no pudo ser mas dramático. Apenas Azula se da cuenta de que ha aparecido el líder y hace una seña al general desde la ventana y ahora…parece que se están retirando las tropas, solo han dejado a un pequeño grupo de soldados peleando, ¿Por qué hace eso? Zuko y Ty lee parecen confundidos, pero los que se ven mas confundidos son los soldados que siguen peleando, al parecer no estaban enterados de que los refuerzos se retirarían. Los soldados se quedan rodean a Jet, llegan algunos rebeldes a apoyarlo…es difícil distinguir a los soldados y a los rebeldes, ninguno lleva uniforme ni nada. Claro… ese es el plan de Azula, ha dejado pocos soldados, seguramente son los mas inexpertos, los que menos le sirven; Jet tarda unos pocos minutos en acabar con ellos, esta molesto por el ataque cruel contra su gente, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que lo han dirigido justo al centro de la plaza principal. Jet termina, ahora esta todo manchado con sangre, al igual que los hombres que le quedan de pie. _

_La gente sale de sus casas, se asoma por la ventana. Ve al grupo de Jet de pie sobre los cadáveres de los soldados disfrazados de civiles…supongo que los aldeanos no ven la diferencia…Jet se queda perplejo ante la mirada acusatoria de la gente, no sabe que hacer, se le nota desesperado y grita: ganamos…levanta la mano esperando que lo victoreen, pero incluso sus hombres están confundidos. Un niño le arroja una piedra._

_Azula se ríe, esta feliz, dice que han destruido a los radicales tan solo sacrificando lo peor de sus tropas. Ty lee la mira perpleja, no sabe que hacer, solo voltea a la ventana y observa como la gente abuchea a Jet, lo apedrean y le gritan loco y otras cosas mas que seguramente no quieren oír…pero se le nota triste, las manos de la gitana tiemblan. Zuko se aleja de Azula molesto, le grita que eso estuvo mal, que no hay honor en un plan como ese, que por qué lo llevo si desde el principio sabia que el no tendría que hacer nada, que sabia que a él no le agradaría ese plan. Azula se muestra altanera y solo le riñe, él no puede mas y sale de la habitación, deja la torre y sale sin pensarlo a las calles…Azula no lo detiene, no se ve preocupada, se ve feliz. De haberlo querido detener lo habría hecho, incluso Ty lee hubiera podido detenerlo…¿ Por que no lo hizo? Si el sale ahora será peligroso…¿también planea sacrificarlo a él?_

_No puede…no, seguramente Zuko no bajara con la armadura y la corona que lo delatan como príncipe, no con todos los rebeldes enfurecidos abajo, no con Jet gritando que los nobles los atacaron, no con toda esa gente tan nerviosa, él lo pensara y…ya esta en la calle… la gente lo ve…lo reconoce. Jet lo mira con odio y Zuko… el trata de explicarle a la gente que es lo que pasa ¿ y como cree él que van a escucharlo? ._

_No me digan que van a permitir esto. Azula solo observa desde el balcón, lo provoco a propósito para que saliera, para que lo mataran…no pueden dejarlo asi. Ty lee duda un poco, Azula le asusta, se le nota demasiado nerviosa…ya ha saltado a la calle. Jet la ve, se le arroja encima; ella es habil, Zuko también; pero es demasiada gente y…no pueden atacarlos, se supone que dejaron la torre para salvarlos; están demasiado confundidos para pelear, se defienden, pero no tardaran en... Ustedes pueden controlar todo en este mundo, solo sáquenlo de ahí. ¿Cómo que su destino? Yo no creo en el destino…me importa muy poco que hoy se cumplan 15 años…¿No es suficiente tragedia que tantos hayan muerto? Zuko es el único que puede llegar hasta aquí, es el único que aun cree realmente en ustedes. Azula solo las usa y ese par de campesinos nunca darán con ustedes._

_Saben que esta mal que muera de esta forma! Haa…ya lo han herido, esta sangrando…_

_¡!Si yo no estoy para juzgar entonces para que demonios me tienen aquí! ¡!Ya basta! No pueden, no me importa._

_Ven aquí mi pequeña mascota… sal de este horrible lugar…ve hasta donde esta él …y sálvalo…_

Zuko estaba en el piso, sangraba de un costado, no podía ponerse de pie, la vista comenzaba a nublarse…escuchó a Ty lee gritar… vio a Jet de pie frente a él, vio el arma sobre la mano del líder de los rebeldes…un golpe más y todo habría acabado. Estaba seguro, iba a morir.

Zuko vio el rostro de Jet frente a él, su arma en el aire…un resplandor y de nuevo el arma de Jet; pero no su rostro. El cuerpo sin cara cayó al piso, inmóvil. Zuko se incorporo con dificultad, miro a su alrededor. Ty lee estaba de cuclillas en el piso, respiraba con dificultad. El resto de los cuerpos ya no respiraban, estaban en el suelo, sin ojos, nariz, ni boca…Zuko contuvo el aliento. Azula observaba desde la torre.

En el aire, desde el cielo, como si surgiera desde las nubes y las rompiera, los tres chicos escucharon un grito, se oía seco y profundo, adolorido, como un castigo.

* * *

><p>El misterio misterioso.<p> 


	12. Utilidad

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12 UTILIDAD<p>

Zuko no entendió nada. La gente sin rostro, Ty lee llorando en el piso, el escalofriante grito que había salido de la nada, su costado que seguía sangrando, Azula que se acercaba con ese rostro de enfado, esos ojos que reflejaban algo diferente a la ira. Azula no lo veía así desde los días en que su madre aun estaba con ellos. Esa mirada fue lo último que Zuko vio antes de desplomarse en el piso.

Estaba desmayado, en ese estado de inconciencia donde aun puedes sentir lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Zuko quería abrir los ojos, quería hablar y preguntar que estaba pasando; pero no podía, el cuerpo le dolía y el cansancio le impedía abrir los ojos. Sintió como lo levantaron y lo trasladaron a una cama, sintió las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y escucho la voz de Azula que lo llamaba tonto, escucho a Ty lee llorar y como lentamente ambas se alejaban. Entonces lo sobrecogió otro sentimiento, uno que lo perturbaba seguido, la mano extraña que se acercaba a él, ese calor humano que sentía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir se acercaba mas y mas, Zuko sintió como esa mano casi toco la suya y por primera vez, escucho algo. En la habitación se oían gemidos, pequeños llantos entrecortados, suspiros que se acercaban a él. Zuko sintió una mano que se posaba sobre la suya, era calida, pero se sentía presurosa y firme, como si no tuviera permiso de estar ahí, escucho muchísimo mas cerca los suspiros y el aliento sobre su rostro, en su oído. Lo invadió la desesperación, Zuko quería abrir los ojos y ver quien estaba al lado de su cama acongojándose de esa forma, el aliento se acerco a su oído, escuchaba como los labios se abrieron en un suspiro, como si a ese suspiro le costara convertirse en palabras… y se movieron otra vez, esta vez casi parecía que formarían un sonido...

- Despierta ya idiota! – la voz de Azula lo hizo despertar de repente.

Zuko abrió los ojos y volteo, su hermana estaba de pie al lado de su cama, se veía molesta, como si una extraña angustia la consumiera.

- ¿Tomaste mi mano?- pregunto Zuko confundido-

- ¿Que? – pregunto Azula aun mas confundida-

- Na…nada – responde Zuko mientras trata de moverse- ¿Qué…qué fue lo que paso?

- Tú eres el que debería saberlo – dijo Azula cortantemente-

Zuko voltea a verla molesto, era obvio que su hermana no se compadeció ni un poco de su estado.

- Eres tu quien sabe mas de lo que me esta diciendo – reclamo Zuko intentando que su voz sonara lo mas firme posible-

Azula lo observó mientras su mirada de odio desaparecía, volvió a mostrarse tranquila, se rió y avanzó hacia la puerta sin responderle a su hermano.

- ¡Espera! ¡Esto no ha terminado, Azula! – reclamó Zuko mientras Azula se iba, el muchacho trato de incorporarse, pero la herida era profunda –

Zuko no pudo más que quedarse en la cama y maldecir su suerte. Al final decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, tal vez con un poco mas de tiempo podría escuchar lo que esa voz trataba de decirle.

Azula salio de la habitación, su sonrisa había vuelto, como si todo hubiera sido una falsa alarma. Zuko aun estaba inconciente de sus planes. Afuera del cuarto Ty lee la esperaba con una cara de angustia.

- Bueno – dice Azula de buen humor- creo que esta vez ganamos, mi hermano esta herido, pero sobrevivirá. Si yo fuera tú quitaría de una vez esa cara.

- ¿Ganamos? – pregunto Ty lee nerviosa temiendo el significado de esa frase- creí que no mataríamos a nadie.

- Yo también – siguió Azula presuntuosa- pero tú dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con esos rebeldes…

Ty lee volteo hacia ella con ojos grandes y angustiosos.

- A las gitanas – prosiguió aun mas nerviosa- a ellas no, por favor no vayas a…

- ¿Por quien me tomas? – la tranquilizo Azula- los radicales y las gitanas deben tratarse con justa diferencia, ellas siempre son las que dicen que están abiertas a la negociación y con esto – prosiguió Azula con tono maquiavelico- a puesto a que Zuki estará mas que dispuesta a cooperar.

La sonrisa de Azula asustaba, Ty lee lo sabia.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso ayer? – pregunto Ty lee después de un silencio-

La mirada de la chica estaba clavada en el piso, sus palabras sonaban frías.

- ¿De que? – la princesa se hizo la desentendida –

- ¿Por qué Jet estaba sin…? – Ty lee empezaba a llorar- ¿por qué las personas no tienen rostro? ¿Cómo es que tu hermano llego hasta estas costas? ¿Qué fue ese grito que se escucho?

Ty lee paro de hablar, los ojos altaneros de Azula la miraban como si estuviera harta de ella, la expresión en su cara simplemente le decía que no quería aclarar nada. Azula desvió la mirada, pensó un poco… Ty lee trago saliva y recordó "debemos tener cuidado, en cuanto le dejemos de ser útiles…" las palabras de Zuko volaron en su cabeza. Ty lee ya le había dicho donde estaban los radicales, Azula ya los había vencido, ella ya no era necesaria para vencer a las gitanas; la verdad, es que Azula la mantenía de simple compañía.

- Iré a buscar a los generales para aclarar las cosas con las tropas – dijo Azula ignorando la histeria de Ty lee-

- Voy contigo – insistió rápidamente la gitana tratando de parecer animada-

- ¿Segura? – pregunto enfadada la princesa-

- Lo mejor – dijo nerviosa Ty lee- es que me quede contigo…creo, estoy segura de que tu ganaras, so…solo…lo que paso debió de ser alguna clase de señal divina de que tú ganaras la guerra.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ty lee tranquilizo a Azula.

- Esta bien, puedes acompañarme – dijo Azula al tiempo que empezaba a caminar-

Ty lee siguió a la princesa por el pasillo. Azula caminaba deprisa, como si no quisiera que Ty lee se mantuviera a su nivel, así; cuando Ty lee solo veía la espalda de Azula, la princesa comenzó a hablar.

- Lo que robo el rostro de Jet no fueron las diosas -su voz sonaba pausada, como si estuviera relatando un cuento y no un secreto- fue una criatura mágica que ellas crearon, pero que no controlan.

Ty escucho con atención, pero no acelero el paso.

- Lo se – prosiguió la princesa tratando de que la conversación sonara lo mas casual posible- ¿Por qué crear algo que no se controla? En fin, las diosas crearon el Koh para que cuidara de su guardián.

- ¿Su guardián? – Ty lee hablo al fin-

- Las diosas viven en un lugar alejado de todos nosotros – siguió Azula- a lo que se un lugar muy aburrido, necesitan que la personas les cuenten lo que pasa en el mundo para saber como van las cosas. Antes ese deber era de la familia real, pero no se porque se enojaron con nosotros y consiguieron a otra persona; de sangre noble por supuesto… el Koh debió escaparse y devoro los rostros de esos pueblerinos.

- Parecía…como que trataba de salvar a Zuko – dijo Ty lee, evitando a propósito preguntar como es que Azula sabia tanto al respecto-

Azula se detuvo, Ty lee la arrebazo y pudo ver su rostro. La princesa se veía afligida, rencorosa, celosa…

- Eso es ridículo – Azula hablo con desprecio – las deidades no tienen porque querer ayudar a Zuko, se supone que no pueden, de poder lo mas lógico es que me brindaran a mi su ayuda.

- Es que tu no la necesitas – dijo Ty lee acercándose amablemente – tu eres tan perfecta que las diosas prefieren que uses tu genialidad para vencer a tus oponentes. Zuko les debió parecer tan patético que decidieron actuar a su favor; ten por seguro que las historias que cuentan sobre ti son las mas interesantes.

_La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la princesa. Aunque ella miente, son mas entretenidas las historias de Zuko…_

_¡ Hay!_

_¿Ahora ni decir su nombre puedo? Y que quieren que haga? Quería verlo…lo se…solo quieren que les diga lo que pasa en el mundo…pero todo me duele, estoy cansada. No me quejo por que quiera… ¿al menos mi pequeño Koh esta bien? Gracias…el no tuvo la culpa._

_Bien…empecemos:_

_Azula y Ty lee han ido a hablar con los generales, a la princesa no le ha costado ningún trabajo convencerlos de que todo fue un éxito; absolutamente nadie pregunta nada que la incomode, todos le temen. Ty lee ya se ha dado cuenta de que Azula solo necesita alabanzas para mantenerla junto a ella, parece que ellas ya están bien._

_¿Preguntan por Suki? Ella y Sokka se acaban de enterar de la cruel matanza, pasaron el día de ayer en el cuartel de las guerreras, están esperando a que Suki sane por completo para tratar de liberar a sus amigas, tal parece que ellos se vuelven cada vez mas cercanos. Recibieron la visita de los radicales que sobrevivieron, parece que solo son cuatro: un chico muy callado que lleva un arco y flechas, un muchacho corpulento que siempre lleva a un niño con un casco en los hombros y una chica extraña que se viste como muchacho. Suki los recibe, no puede olvidar que ellos le salvaron la vida una vez. Les cuentan lo que paso, todos se preocupan, Sokka dice que deben darse prisa, que no pueden dejar así la memoria de Jet, Suki asiente; tal parece que cuando la gente muere se convierten en santos. Suki dice que le preocupa que Azula mate a las gitanas, que si ya mato a los radicales podría matarlas a ellas también, todos se consternan, ahora el grupo de Suki es la única esperanza. Los radicales tienen un plan, es arriesgado y va más con los métodos de Jet que con los de Suki, ella se muestra renuente; pero Sokka la convence, "a veces hay que arriesgar mas" dice él. No hay mas, trataran de salir a la calle, de convencer a la gente, de destruir por completo el castillo; lo primero del plan es…que? Prefieren que se los diga ya que lo lleven a cabo? Bueno, supongo que prefieren sorprenderse. _

_¿Que? ¿Que pasa? Ya estaba dormida…la hora? Es medianoche, ya todos están dormidos… ¿sienten algo que se mueve? Dejen reviso…todo calmado en el pueblo, los rebeldes están saliendo a los bares y centros de reunión para reunir a su gente, parece que no les ha sido difícil; todos están conmocionados por lo que acaba de pasar…debieron de sentir eso. ¿En el palacio? Me dijeron que no lo revisara todo el tiempo…bueno, esta bien, Zuko debe seguir muy herido…que? Pero…puede estar pasandole algo…haaay! Esta bien, esta bien…._

_Parece…que la princesa duerme tranquilamente, los generales siguen en junta planeando como cumplirán todo lo que la princesa les ha pedido, ninguno de ellos dice nada acerca de traicionarla. Ty lee? Ella esta…esta, donde esta? Ahora mismo…ella duerme en su cama, tranquila, sin mas… y las gitanas siguen esperando a que vayan por ellas. Claro que estoy segura, yo no les mentiría, no tengo por qué..._

En la celda de las gitanas hace frió, siguen teniendo hambre, pero siguen esperando. A pesar de las condiciones hostiles duermen.

Katara esta en su celda, se escuchan pasos, pero no la despiertan. De repente el guardia de la entrada entra a la celda, golpea el barrote y despierta abruptamente a la curandera.

- Hey despierta chiquilla! – llama el guardia-

- ¿Que? ¿Que quiere? – pregunta Katara con toda la fuerza posible-.

- No te hagas la tonta – siguió el guardia con voz intimidante – escuche claramente como se escabullo alguien hacia aquí.

Katara lo miro confundido, en su mirada se veía el odio y la repulsión a ese régimen absurdo.

- Si alguien hubiera entrado – siguió Katara- si alguien que quisiera sacarnos hubiera entrado, yo no lo trataría con tanto cuidado, señor.

El guardia se sorprendió de la respuesta de la chica, sonríe para si mismo y se va pensando en su propia paranoia.

Katara trato de volver a dormir, pero un ruido mas leve llama su atención. Escucho un ruido ligero, como suena el metal al caer al piso, como una campanita. Estiro su mano hacia fuera de los barrotes, tentó el piso entre las sombras, hacia donde escucho el tintineo, la sintió…una llave de metal oxidado. Todo seguía obscuro…pero algo entre las sombras se movió, como una figura que gira en el aire sin hacer ruido, ligera, precisa, pero que no da la cara…de toda la prisión la sombra dejo la llave en la celda de ella; a Katara no le fue difícil imaginar quien lo habría hecho, pero ¿por qué?; bien podía ser una trampa, bien podía ser arrepentimiento, bien y solo la movía el miedo.


	13. Pasadizo

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13 PASADIZO<p>

Todo el pueblo murmuraba lo mismo:

¿Que busca un rey al conquistar un pueblo? ¿Qué busca la realeza al tener súbditos? ¿Riqueza? Ya son ricos…¿Ser mas ricos? No hay quien sea más rico que ellos. ¿Buscan poder? El mandar a otros les da seguridad, les asegura una vida prospera; el infundir miedo les garantiza que nadie tomara la espada y les cortara la cabeza. Si no fueran realeza, si fueran simples campesinos cualquiera podría ir y matarlos sin mayor excusa. Por eso se busca el poder, para vivir, para dejar de tener miedo. Pero aquellos que han obtenido poder a través del miedo son los que mas deberían de temer…

La familia real ya tiene el poder, controlan el mundo a través de sus tropas y su riqueza, se necesita gente valiente que los enfrente. Pero los planes de los valientes son truncados por los cobardes, siempre existirá quien venda a su gente, quien tenga otras intenciones; también puede pasar que el rebelde sea mas valiente, pero el conquistador mas listo. Entonces que queda? Si no se puede luchar de frente, se debe destruir la raiz. Se deben cortar los recursos del dictador, arrancarle todo lo que posea con lo que pueda asustar a las personas. Que si te quitan tu casa, si se llevan el ganado, si no te pagan cuando la plaga arruina las cosechas, si roban a tus hijos y los hacen esclavos; entonces abandona tu casa y vive en el campo, educa al ganado para que solo te sigan a ti, no vendas la cosecha, cómela y repártela entre los tuyos y si se estropea toma sin permiso aquella que siga buena y siempre, siempre educa a tus hijos para que no sean esclavos.

Era ese momento de la noche donde el alba amenaza con empezar y esa era una de esas noches donde el alba era la señal para empezar la batalla. El pueblo ya había hablado, ya habían caído suficientes rebeldes, ya había demasiados misterios, ya ha nada le podían tener mas miedo; ese pueblo ya era más de la familia real que de ellos, y un pueblo así no merece la pena que exista.

La familia real había llegado a ese pueblo persiguiendo las riquezas que representaba, la tierra fértil, el buen ganado, la mano de obra. La gente que se mantenía ahí lo hacia por que amaban la tierra que pisaban; estaba decidido, lo único que dejarían seria la tierra que amaban; todo lo demás debía arder en llamas.

_Ya salio el sol. La primera parte del plan de los rebeldes es la más dramática, han sacado a los niños, ancianos y enfermos del pueblo; todos los demás han tomado las antorchas y han incendiado sus propias casas. Acabar con todo…eso es lo que esos rebeldes dijeron que dijo Jet. Ahora son Sokka y Suki quienes dirigen todo, ella no hubiera aceptado hace algunos días, supongo que lo de Ty lee le afecto mucho. _

_La princesa se levanta por la alerta, es de madrugada y desde su ventana ve el pueblo en llamas. Llama a la guardia, se alista lo más rápido que puede y sale a buscar a los generales, encuentra a Zuko en el pasillo. Él también esta alterado, pero al menos ya se puede poner de pie, tal parece que se recupero muy rápido…yo? Claro que no, yo no tuve nada que ver. _

_Zuko le dice a Azula que las gitanas escaparon, que nadie sabe de ellas, que las rejas de la cárcel ni siquiera parecían forzadas. Azula cambia de rumbo y corre a despertar a Ty lee y le pregunta acusatoriamente que demonios fue lo que paso. Ella evade la pregunta, disimula bien, le dice que le duele que desconfié de ella, Azula le grita que no trate de engañarla, Ty lee le dice que ella no sabe nada, tiene lagrimas en los ojos; Azula esta desesperada, Ty lee la toma de las manos y la ve con sus ojos grandes, Zuko entra y les dice que no hay tiempo para eso, que tienen que lidiar con una guerra. Azula se suelta de las manos de su amiga y camina con paso firme hacia el pasillo, piensa un momento, les grita a los guardias que protejan el castillo que ese debe ser el objetivo de los rebeldes. Los generales le informan que los campesinos han prendido fuego a todo, excepto al palacio. El rostro de Azula cambia, Zuko la interrumpe…quieren encerrarnos en el palacio, dice el principe. Ty lee se asusta. _

_Azula dice que los mas importante es proteger el castillo, le dice a los generales que deben salir a las calles y aplacar a la gente, Zuko le reclama que eso no tiene sentido, que lo importante ahora es tratar de sacar a todos de ahí. Azula se le acerca y le dice entre dientes: "es imposible sacar a todos…" Zuko lo entiende, su hermana planea mandar a los generales y demás tropas a pelear mientras ellos tres se retiran. El general les dice que ellos son los príncipes, que son más importantes. Discretamente Azula, Zuko y Ty lee se retiran del frente de la batalla. Zuko dice que lo mejor será salir por las catacumbas…je, Azula lo niega rápidamente…claro, ella preferiría que su hermano arda en llamas antes de que ponga un pie aquí._

_Bueno, están buscando por donde salir, Ty lee propone la ruta de las prisiones, esta bajando al pueblo, pero lo mas probable es que puedan pasar. Los tres aceptan la idea y salen tratando de ser discretos. _

_El pueblo sigue en llamas… ¿seguras que no llegaran hasta aquí? Lo se, igual y podemos aparecer en otro lugar en tan solo un segundo; pero me gusta aquí…lo se, eso no depende de mi; pero es que así nunca las van a encontrar… haay! Si lo se…_

_Los generales están conteniendo a las tropas rebeldes en el frente del castillo, la realeza esta saliendo por atrás, por las zona de las prisiones. Van los tres atentos a cualquier ataque…_

_Ty lee salta y quita a Azula de la trayectoria de una flecha. Parece que las gitanas y esa curandera aun no se iban del palacio. Las gitanas miran con odio a Ty lee, Zuko y Azula toman posiciones de combate, Zuko saca sus espadas, Azula pelea a puño limpio. Una de las gitanas da un paso para atacar a su ex-compañera, Katara le grita que se detenga, que Ty lee fue quien las libero, esto hace que Azula le dirija una mirada de odio a Ty lee. Ty lee no duda y ataca de frente a Katara, es muy rápida y lograr hacerla perder su arco. Ty lee le dice que no las libero por que estuviera arrepentida, sino por que estaba segura que para esas alturas ellas ya se habrían dado cuenta que la princesa ganaría, que ella no creía que después de perder tan humillantemente aun quisieran pelear. Sus palabras parecen haber enfurecido a las gitanas y se lanzan contra ella, Azula al fin intercede y pelea junto a ella, parece que entre ellas las cosas ya se han solucionado. Zuko también pelea junto a ellas. Son los dos principes y Ty lee contra cuatro gitanas enfurecidas y una curandera; sobra decir que las gitanas pelean mejor que esa chica. La pelea se ve pareja…_

_¿Que? ¿Quieren que vea el frente del palacio? Aun cuando parece que esa pelea es buena…_

_En el frente del palacio siguen peleando los rebeldes, no se concentran en atacar la guardia, mas bien los guardias luchan para detener la destrucción del pueblo, parece que no quieren que se expanda hasta el castillo. Los rebeldes parecen no tener un orden…parece que Suki y Sokka si planean algo, entre todo el caos se escabullen a palacio, supongo que quieren rescatar a sus compañeras, corren por los pasillos vacíos hasta las cárceles y encuentran la pelea…Suki se para en seco, observa la escena, Sokka le pregunta que qué pasa, que ahí están sus compañeras. Suki tarda en responder, tartamudea, no lo creí, no lo creí dice ella, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos dice Suki mientras observa a Ty lee atacando a las demás gitanas; Sokka toma su mano, Suki saca la espada y salta a la batalla, se lanza a atacar a Ty lee directamente, Sokka la sigue. Las gitanas están felices de ver a su líder, supongo que se siente aliviadas, la verdad es que solo Suki se compara con Ty lee, las demás son menos talentosas. Que? No me he desviado del tema y que quieren? Siguen peleando; las espadas crujen, levantan mucho polvo, no tengo mucha visibilidad; oh…parece que Ty lee al fin cayo, ya se nota la diferencia en número, los príncipes deben retroceder, regresan a palacio y continúan peleando ahí…si esto sigue así no van a lograrlo…de verdad no les importa? ¿Como que aun tienen otra opción? La única otra salida son las catacumbas, pero ustedes no lo permitirían…_

- Tenemos que alejarnos de ellos – dice Zuko desesperado-

- Aun podemos ganar – dice Ty lee-

Zuko la mira con incredulidad, es obvio que a ella solo le interesa arreglar cuentas pendientes.

- No hay otra salida- interrumpe Azula con prisa- hay que regresar a las prisiones y salir sin que nos atrapen.

- Nos superan en número y todas nuestras tropas están lejos – le grita Zuko- salgamos por las catacumbas.

- No – contesta Azula cortante-

- ¿Por que no? ¿Qué hay ahí que no quieres que vea? – reclama el príncipe al borde de un ataque- ¿ podrías dejar de ocultarme cosas y preocuparte un segundo por el hecho de que estamos a punto de morir?

Una flecha interrumpió su conversación.

- ¡Aquí están! – gritÓ Katara sin dejar de apuntar con su arco a Zuko- Me pagaras la que me hiciste en el polo sur.

Una mirada de odio se cruza entre ellos, Katara lanza su flecha y Zuko a penas si puede desviarla con su espada. Ty lee y Azula miran hacia la izquierda y derecha, están en un pasillo angosto, podrían escapar por cualquier lado. Aparecen Sokka y Suki cortando el camino.

- Las demás no tardaran en llegar – dice Suki mientras le dirige una mirada severa a Ty lee-

Los tres están encajonados, no hay mas, es pelear o morir.

_Están acorralados… Azula lo piensa un momento, se acerca a la pared y desliza un ladrillo, el muro detrás de Ty lee y Zuko se mueve. Zuko mira con sospecha a su hermana mientras entra por el muro, mientras esquiva una flecha. _

_Azula grita al cielo: "mejor será que se vayan para otra parte si no quieren que todo el mundo las vea"…supongo que nos lo grita a nosotras, supone que en este mismo momento la estoy observando. Y bien, ¿a donde nos vamos? Como siempre querrán irse, no dejaran que las vean, que nos encuentren…¿ no van a responderme? Esta bien._

_Bajan por las escaleras de piedra, corren a toda prisa mientras Suki, Sokka y Katara los persiguen. Las demás gitanas llegan al lugar, ven a todos entrar por el pasadizo, corren hacia él, pero este se cierra antes de que puedan entrar… que raro…¿ ustedes lo cerraron? _

_Están muy calladas…¿ de verdad no vamos a movernos?_

_Siguen luchando en las escaleras de piedra, Zuko baja por ella evitando las flechas y los golpes, Azula le grita que hay que subir, que son tres contra tres, que no retrocedan. Zuko se ve molesto, le grita que qué hay debajo, su hermana no le responde. Ty lee sigue ocupándose de Suki, Sokka sigue peleando con su espada, Azula le da pelea; pero parece que a Katara ya se le están acabando las flechas, además de que el espacio es angosto, no puede maniobrar con el arco. Un golpe tira a la curandera y rueda escaleras abajo…la pelea ha llegado al pie de la escalera. Siguen peleando en el espacio plano…siguen peleando a pesar de que ya pueden ver la puerta grande y adornada frente a ellos…¿ Por que no dejan de pelear? ¿Por qué no abren la puerta?...que? ham.. siguen peleando, Suki y Ty lee siguen enfrascadas en su pelea, se lanzan golpes que la otra evade, Sokka es hábil con la espada, hace frente a los dos príncipes mientras su hermana se repone, parece que Zuko esta distraído, mira el lugar con asombro, revisa todas partes como si buscara algo …¿que? ¿Katara? Esa curandera sigue tratando de levantarse, ella no es tan hábil para una pelea así, se queda en el piso y mira a su alrededor asombrada, como si no supiera que pasa, ¿que? Si es de espiritu fuerte pero…¿es ella? Es ella quien les interesa? Pero…aun ella no ha visto la puerta, siguen peleando en esa inútil pelea. Aah…Azula luce nerviosa, mira una y otra vez la gran puerta de reojo, Zuko parece notarlo, ¡abre de una vez esa puerta…!_

_Zuko se acerca, la empuja un poco…se mueve y...Sokka lo interrumpe, se lanza con la espada, Azula se acerca y cierra la puerta. Maldita…_

_Zuko logra derribar a Sokka, en lugar de terminarlo voltea hacia su hermana y le pregunta que qué es ese lugar, que qué hay detrás de esa puerta, que qué es esa voz extraña que se escucha en el air.. en el aire…¿ pero que…? _

- Puedo escucharte! – grita Zuko al aire, esperando que esa extraña voz que ha escuchado desde que bajaron esa escalera lo escuche-

- También, también la escucho – dice Katara poniéndose de pie-

La pelea para un momento, todos siguen en guardia, pero nadie se mueve.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta Zuko con ira a su hermana-

Un silencio incomodo. Ty lee voltea hacia los príncipes, sabe de la tensión entre ellos.

_¡cuidado!__  
><em>  
>Suki le tira un golpe certero a Ty lee al notarla fuera de guardia.<p>

La pelea sigue.

_ No sigan…que? Lo se… debo seguir narrando._

_Y siguen peleando en su inútil disputa, aun cuando saben que el gane esa pelea no ganara nada, que la verdadera pelea se esta dando en la superficie, que su pueblo arde en llamas al igual que su palacio_

- Se trata de vencer a la familia real! – grita Katara al cielo- se trata de libertad y justicia.

- No hay libertad en la venganza – la corrige Ty lee-

- Tu no me hables de libertad y de justicia – le grita Suki mientras le lanza otro golpe-

Sokka sigue tratando de darle un golpe a algún príncipe, Azula lo evade mientras saca un pequeño cuchillo de su manga y lo ataca. Zuko aprovecha el momento y…

_Zuko a derribado a su hermana y a ese campesino… Azula lo mira con odio mientras trata de evadir el ataque de ese campesino… _

_Zuko se da la vuelta, deja a su hermana levantándose, alistándose para atacarlo…pone su mano sobre la puerta y la empuja…la puerta se abre, la gran puerta se abre y el mira hacia adentro…_

_Sus ojos se ven mas lindos cuando te ven de frente_

* * *

><p>Prometo que se responden dudas en el siguiente capitulo<p> 


	14. Atl

El último capitulo del libro de Agua. XD

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo solamente me eh encariñado con sus personajes

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14 ATL<p>

_Zuko esta de pie en la puerta medio abierta, levanta la vista…_

Zuko vio una habitación blanca e iluminada, las paredes altas y el piso liso, demasiado amplia; incluso parecía incoherente que ese espacio estubiera debajo del castillo. En ese amplio espacio no había nada, solo un pedestal circular en el centro con una chica sentada en cuclillas frente a una bola de cristal. A penas y el joven príncipe logro ver lo que había adentro, Azula lo jalo del brazo, lo sacó de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

_Zuko esta recargado sobre la puerta con el cuchillo de Azula sobre su cuello, ella lo mira como si quisiera matarlo_

¿En serio?- dijo Zuko- la he visto mas molesta…

No te atrevas a volver a abrir esa puerta – dijo Azula amenazantemente-

_Azula amenaza a Zuko para que no entre aquí…no creo que el le haga caso; pero, esto _

_distrae a los príncipes y Sokka aprovecha para apuntarles con la espada_

- No se muevan – dijo Sokka-

_Sokka mantiene a Azula entre su espada y la gran puerta roja, mientras ella amenaza a Zuko con su navaja. Katara se acerca mientras Azula esta inmovilizada, tratara de abrir la puerta. Suki y Ty lee siguen peleando entre ellas, ninguna deja que la otra interfiera con lo que los demás hacen. Katara tiene su mano sobre la puerta; pero no la empuja, no se que es lo que esta esperando. Solo abran la maldita puerta_

- Por que no la abres desde adentro? – pregunto Katara-

_… ha…_

Y Zuko reconoció el suspiro, el leve sonido de los labios que casi murmuran. Con un movimiento veloz arrojó a Azula lejos de él, costándole que la navaja le rozara la cara. Empujó con fuerza la puerta con su espalda, sus espadas se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron fuera de la habitación. Cayó de espaldas al piso blanco y resplandeciente.

_Y vuelve a entrar, esta vez Katara lo sigue, parece que Azula y los demás se quedaran afuera…__  
><em>  
>Sokka lo penso un momento, Azula habia caído y él mantenia su espada cerca de ella, volteo hacia donde estaban Suki y Ty lee. De repente, una gran ráfaga de viento los empujo a los cuatro dentro de la habitación.<p>

_ Y bien…ya están aquí. Al fin dejaron entrar a alguien y ¿para que? ¿Que se supone que pase ahora?_

Zuko se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, tragó un poco de saliva, parecía que iba a decir algo cuando sintió la punta de un cuchillo en su espalda.

- ¿Que esta pasando? – preguntó Katara mientras amenazaba a Zuko con una navaja-

- No lo se – respondió el príncipe- pero te aseguro que Azula lo sabe.

_Aun cuando los han traído hasta aquí ellos no reflexionan sobre lo que esta pasando, son mas tontos de lo que creí…si lo se, no me corresponde juzgar._

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Katara a la extraña chica que se mantiene inmutable en el centro de la habitación-

_Katara me ha preguntado algo, ¿debo responderle? No… esta bien. Pero ellos han llegado hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no aparece mi mascota?_

- ¿Su mascota? – preguntó Katara-

- El mounstro que devora los rostros – responde Azula desde atrás-

_Todos se muestran asustados por que Azula les ha hablado de mi pequeño Koh, aunque ella bien sabe que el no se la comerá. Como sea, ya todos están en la habitación, al menos han parado de pelear. Se quedan lejos del gran pedestal y me observan mientras hablo…pero nadie se acerca más. ¿qué? No… claro que no, no pueden pedirme algo como eso.__  
><em>  
>La chica comenzó a negar, parecía como si hablara sola, de repente, una luz azul iluminó el pedestal y la chica lanzó un gemido.<p>

_¡Hay! …esta bien_

La chica sentada sobre el pedestal suspiro una vez mas, miró con aflicción a su alrededor, levantó su mano y la pasó sobre la bola de cristal, esta desapareció en el aire. Del piso del pedestal aparecieron delgados hilos dorados que se fijaron al final de la larga manga de su túnica negra. Y la chica se quedó ahí, atada, sentada en silencio con una expresión ecuánime en el rostro. La luz en la habitación se volvió más tenue.

- Magia – dijo Katara con rencor- debí saber que escondían trucos como estos.

Zuko se desespero al fin de la amenaza de la campesina, le arrebató el cuchillo y la tiró al piso. Justo iba a patearla cuando Zokka lo detuvo amenazándolo con la espada, ambos siguieron peleando. Katara se arrastro unos metros lejos de ellos, la verdad es que estaba cansada y se sabía menos hábil, la acongojaba un ridículo sentimiento de impotencia.

Sokka logro que Zuko perdiera el cuchillo, le acerca el filo de la espada; pero Azula lo atacó por detrás y lo hizo caer, una sola herida, grave y profunda en el costado izquierdo. Zuko aprovechó el momento y le arrebató a Zokka la espada, la levantó contra su hermana mientras respiraba agitado.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Zuko pausadamente, se le notaba que ya estaba harto de todo eso-

Azula lo miraba con altanería, su hermano no le asusta; a pesar de que él tuviera una espada y ella un cuchillo.

- ¡Habla! – clamo Zuko desesperado-

Azula sonrío de repente.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito desde el pedestal la extraña chica-

Su voz sonaba diferente, menos lejana, menos misteriosa, mas humana.

Zuko sintió los golpes en su espalda, cayo al piso, miró hacia arriba y vio a Ty lee de pie, volteó y vió a Suki tirada inconsciente en el suelo a unos metros de el.

En el pedestal la chica de negro parecía acongojada, sorprendida; llevó su mano hacia su boca y suspiro, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba su propia voz. Los hilos que la ataban al pedestal se habían vuelto opacos.

- Lo siento – le dijo Azula a la extraña chica – se que te agrada mi hermanito, pero no puedo dejar que sepa mas al respecto igual…y deberé de acabar con todos los que han visto esto.

- ¿Con todos? – preguntó Ty lee asustada frente a Azula-

La princesa lo pensó un momento, al final le sonrío a la gitana.

- Bueno – dijo Azula mientras recogía la espada de Sokka de las manos de Zuko- si prometes no hablar al respecto esta bien.

Ty lee sonrío con alivio.

- Pero no será bueno empezar con mi hermano – Azula hablaba maquiavélicamente-

La princesa volteó un poco y vio a Sokka aun inconciente en el piso. Levanto su espada para darle el golpe de gracia.

- ¡No! – Katara la interrumpió tirándose contra ella-

Azula se libra fácilmente de la campesina, ni siquiera usa el filo de la espada. Katara tiene lagrimas en los ojos, se sabe mucho menos hábil que la princesa, a Azula le cuesta poco tirarla al piso y mostrarle cuan indefensa es.

- Tonta – dice Azula con desprecio antes de perforarle el estomago con la negra espada-

Katara cayó al piso mientras se desangraba, vio los pies de Azula alejándose, sintió como matarla ni siquiera había sido un reto para la princesa, como ni siquiera fue sorprendente, ni siquiera algo digno de contarse. Y ahí, en medio de la desesperación y la angustia suplico…esa suplica que no se hace a aquel que te ataca, Katara suplicaba como se suplica un milagro, suplicaba a quien se suplican los milagros y de repente, escucho…

- _¿Qué es lo quieres?_ – pregunto una voz profunda que parecía salir del mismo cielo, como si su origen fuera el viento al moverse-

Quiero…salvar a mi gente – dijo Katara mientras sentía perder sus fuerzas, sin ni siquiera preguntarse por que nadie escuchaba esa voz-

- _¿Por qué quieres salvar a tu gente?_ – Preguntó otra voz igual de profunda, pero esta vez provoca un sentimiento calido y asfixiante –

- Por que…los amo – respondió Katara sin pensar –

_- ¿Cómo quieres salvar a tu gente?_ – Preguntó otra voz también profunda, pero que se escuchaba repercutir como ondas en el espacio, como si fuera el vaivén de las olas del mar o las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo-

- Quiero…salvarlos yo misma- respondió la curandera sintiendo que eso era lo ultimo de sus fuerzas-

- _Me gustan tus respuestas_ – respondió la voz que sonaba como las gotas de lluvia-

Azula tenía su espada sobre Sokka, Ty lee la observaba sin estar convencida de que todo eso era correcto, pero segura de que no debía contradecirla. Una luz azul las sorprende de improviso, voltean la vista hacia la curandera que ya debía de estar muerta. Sobre el cuerpo de Katara vieron una figura que no se podría describir si no como mística, la silueta de una mujer brillante, con la ropa hecha de gotas de lluvia, la piel azul, la cabeza altiva adornada por el mas bella corona de cristal y la mirada clavada en la mirada de la chica que la miraba suplicante.

- _¿Y quieres solo para ti este poder?_ – pregunto la mística figura con una voz que asemejaba el ritmo de la lluvia al caer-

- Lo quiero…para todo el que lo quiera por mis mismas razones – respondió Katara desde el piso-

La mística figura levanto su mano y de su ropaje se desprendieron gotas de lluvia que empaparon a la chica y solo con eso, desapareció.

- Atl – dijo con asombro la chica de negro que seguía sobre el pedestal-

Azula se mantenía de pie observando, Ty lee retrocedió con miedo.

Katara se levanto del suelo, parecía ilesa, como si nunca hubiera sido tocada por una espada. Azula trago saliva, pero no retrocedió. Katara levanto la vista y estiro su mano hacia ella, el agua escurría de sus dedos, gota tras gota, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el piso y de repente…las gotas se detuvieron, se suspendieron en el aire. Al fin hubo miedo en los ojos de la princesa. Un movimiento rápido y Katara levanto todas las gotas de agua que escurrían desde su mano, suspendidas un momento en el aire, en el siguiente se convirtieron en cristales de hielo y se lanzaron hacia la princesa clavándola en la pared. La maestra agua camino despacio hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, Ty lee pensó en retroceder aun mas; pero alcanzo a ver como los ojos de Katara se encontraban blancos, como si a la chica no fuera mas ella misma, sin pensarlo se inclino con una reverencia y permaneció mirando al piso. Katara extendió sus manos y se cubrió a si misma, a su hermano y a Suki en un globo de agua.

Zuko miraba asombrado, eso debía ser obra de las diosas, no podía dejarlo así. Recogió del piso el cuchillo de su hermana, levanto su mano y se dispuso a tirarlo contra Katara.

Una voz retumbo en el salón.

- Jamás interfieras con el deseo de una diosa – se escucho la voz furiosa que provocaba la sensación de calor-

Otra mística figura apareció sobre Zuko, esta vez es una mujer de piel blanca, con los ojos dorados y un vestido de fuego, levantó su mano y cubrió al príncipe de llamas; él ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar.

Al tiempo, la burbuja de agua alrededor de los rebeldes desapareció, ya no había ni un rastro de Suki, Sokka o Katara.

El gran salón se volvió más oscuro.

La chica de negro se mantuvo observando al joven príncipe que seguía en el piso, vio a su alrededor, como si algo hiciera falta…como si algo hubiera cambiado. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos los hilos que la atan al pedestal, como si fueran cenizas los hilos se desbarataron y cayeron hechos polvo al suelo. Lo pensó un segundo, con un movimiento incierto piso afuera del círculo en el que había pasado toda su vida. Un pie afuera y nada…ni voces, ni reclamos, ni el dolor intenso del castigo acostumbrado.

Saltó lejos de el círculo blanco y corrió para inclinarse sobre el joven príncipe que aun no despertaba; solo permanecía inmóvil, con todo su cuerpo quemado. Como si fuera un gesto que había esperado por mucho tiempo, la joven puso su mano sobre la del chico.

Ty lee notó que ya todo había acabado, corrió hasta Azula y la liberó de los cristales en la pared, la princesa cayó al suelo, se le notaba agobiada, adolorida por su propio fracaso, levanto el rostro con ira en los ojos.

- Supongo que esto te hace feliz – dijo la princesa a la joven que permanecía sentada junto a su hermano- al fin eres libre

Pero la chica no le contesto, solo mantenía su vista fija en Zuko que seguía sin despertar.

- ¿O es que no piensas responderme…? Mai – dijo la princesa mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad-

* * *

><p>Apuesto a que mas de un sospechaba la identidad de la narradora, va que mi personaje favorito no podía no aparecer en mi fic.<p>

Escribí este fic hace algunos años, pero la página donde lo tenía posteado murió, así que decidí subirlo aqui, espero que a alguien le guste. Este fic ya está terminado, tengo escritos los libros de Tierra y Fuego que tienen más o menos la misma extensión que este y el libro de Aire que es de un sólo capitulo; en cuanto reciba un review en este fic empiezo a subir el libro de Tierra.

Saludos! y gracias por leer.


End file.
